Como conquistar a Effie Trinket en 10 días
by marizpe
Summary: Postmj. Effie vive en el distrito 12 desde hace 2 años, pero recibe oportunidad de trabajo en otro distrito. Haymitch, Katniss y Peeta no quieren que se vaya, por lo tanto, idean un plan de 10 días para que el mentor conquiste a su escolta, el problema es que Haymitch no es muy bueno con esto y cometerá error tras error que generaran situaciones incómodas y chuscas. Hayffie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**

 **Este es un regalo de navidad para mi amiga Bermone. ¡Espero que te guste!**

 **...**

 **Cómo conquistar a Effie Trinket en 10 días**

 **Día 1 – Dile cosas agradables**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde el final de la guerra; el distrito Doce trabajo duró en su reconstrucción, enterró a sus muertos, y poco a poco se fue llenando de nuevo de negocios y personas que emigraron de otros distritos, en especial del distrito Trece.

Un año atrás, Effie Trinket había arribado al distrito con un montón de maletas dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo en ese lugar. Según les explicó a Haymitch, Peeta y Katniss, el Capitolio ya no era su hogar, su familia le había dado la espalda al considerarla una traidora, ella había perdido su departamento durante el bombardeo y el nuevo gobierno de Panem le había congelado sus cuentas con todas sus ganancias producto de su trabajo como escolta. Plutarch le había ayudado y le había ofrecido trabajo, pero la verdad era que se sentía muy sola en ese lugar, y extrañaba mucho a su equipo, al mentor y los chicos, por lo tanto, había tomado la decisión de irse a vivir a dónde estuvieran ellos.

Así fue como se instaló en una de las casas vacías de la Aldea de los Vencedores, la gente del pueblo las consideraba de mala suerte y era por eso que éstas seguían deshabitadas.

Durante ese año Effie había conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo en el nuevo Edificio de Justicia del Doce y por las tardes apoyaba a Peeta cuando éste lo necesitaba en la nueva panadería Mellark. Pero hacía poco le habían ofrecido otro trabajo en el distrito Cuatro, con más responsabilidades de las que tenía actualmente, pero enfocado de lleno a ayudar a víctimas de la guerra.

...

Katniss y Peeta estaban comiendo en casa de Haymitch, el mentor como de costumbre estaba bebiendo un vaso de whiskey viendo por la ventana.

― ¿Ya regresó, Haymitch? ― preguntó Katniss.

― ¿De qué hablas preciosa?

― De Effie ― dijo Peeta ― Todos los días te la pasas pegado a la ventana espiándola. No sé porque no simplemente cruzas la calle y la invitas a salir.

― Ya decidió que se quiere largar de este distrito.

― Todavía no acepta la oferta, la fecha límite es en diez días ― comentó Katniss.

― Sí, pero lo dijo la otra noche, se quiere ir al Cuatro ― replicó el mentor.

― Nosotros no queremos que se vaya, es obvio que tú tampoco, pero se siente sola, necesita más ― el panadero lo vio fijamente.

― Eso es ridículo, no está sola, los tiene a ustedes y me tiene a mí.

― ¿En verdad te tiene a ti?, si eso fuera cierto no estaría viviendo enfrente SOLA ― recalcó la palabra Peeta ― estaría aquí contigo.

― Y para que la quiero aquí conmigo, me fastidia todo el tiempo.

― Tú le gustas, a ti te gusta, y quizás el sentimiento es más fuerte de parte de los dos, pero ninguno hace nada al respecto. Si alguien puede evitar que se vaya al Cuatro, ese eres tú, Haymitch.

― Es verdad, hasta yo lo he notado y sabes lo despistada que soy ― la castaña le dio un sorbo a su té.

― Bueno y qué sugieren que haga, que me plante en su casa y le diga que no quiero que se vaya y ya, qué pasa si me dice que no le importa y que se quiere ir de todas formas, no estoy muy seguro que ella tenga esos sentimientos que dices por mí.

―Hay que idear un plan, tienes diez días para conquistarla y la clave está en el cortejo.

― Muy bien Romeo, quieres que vaya a recitarle poemas bajo su ventana.

Katniss soltó la carcajada ― Pagaría por ver eso.

― No, debes empezar paso a paso y lo primero que vas a hacer es cruzar la calle e ir a hablar con ella.

― Ajá, solamente toco a su puerta y me pongo hablar ― le dio otro trago al whiskey ― y de qué se supone que vamos a hablar.

― Debes decirle cosas agradables, que la hagan sentir bien.

― Eso es muy fácil para ti decirlo, pero llevamos años discutiendo, no es tan sencillo.

― Sí lo es, mira aquí va un ejemplo ― Peeta volteó a ver a Katniss ― Effie hoy te ves muy bonita.

La castaña se puso una mano en el pecho y comenzó a hablar con acento capitolino ― Oh querido que cosas dices, muchas gracias ― batió sus pestañas.

― Y ese vestido que traes puesto ¿es nuevo? te queda muy bien, resalta el color de tus ojos.

Katniss movió la mano ― Solo es un vestido sencillo que tenía por ahí guardado, ¿quieres pasar a tomar una taza de té?

― Eres muy amable, gracias. Por cierto, me gusta como llevas recogido tu cabello hoy.

― Oh Haymitch ― Katniss se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Peeta ― ¡Bésame!

Los dos chicos soltaron la carcajada.

― Basta par de mocosos, no tiene gracia ― volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana ― Ya llegó y está entrando en su casa.

― Bueno qué esperas, yo te aconsejo que empieces ya ― le dijo el chico.

― Espera, antes tiene que cambiarse la ropa que trae.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

― Está arrugada y sucia, así no vas a salir, primero tomate un baño y ponte ropa limpia.

...

Haymitch se vio por quinta vez en el espejo, qué le pasaba, él no era así, jamás le había importado su imagen, pero sabía perfectamente que para Effie la imagen lo era todo. Se alisó la camisa con las manos una vez más, no estaba completamente planchada, pero era lo más decente que tenía, se cepilló el cabello para atrás, y decidió que era tiempo de ir para allá.

Desde que salió de su casa se arrepintió, pero aun así siguió caminando ― _¡Malditos chicos! Cómo fue que me convencieron de hacer esto, me siento como un adolescente, que tontería_ ― pensó.

Justo cuando subió la mano para tocar la puerta, decidió volverse, pero Effie fue más rápida que él y le abrió.

― Hola Haymitch, te vi por la ventana, estoy preparando un té, ¿quieres acompañarme?

― Seguro princesa.

La ex escolta comenzó a hablar sobre su día, le había tocado lidiar con una persona muy difícil que había hecho que le doliera la cabeza. Le sirvió el té y se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

― Pero bueno, ya hablé mucho. ¿Tú cómo has estado?

Haymitch no podía dejar quieta la pierna derecha, se sentía nervioso y no podía creerlo, pero decidió que debía comenzar con el plan de una vez por todas.

― Sabes princesa, sin todo ese maquillaje que usabas antes ya no te ves como un bufón.

Effie bajo lentamente la taza de té que tenía en las manos y subió una ceja ― Vaya…

Pero él decidió continuar en ese momento ― Y ese vestido que llevas puesto, no está tan feo como los que solías utilizar en el Capitolio.

Ella subió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

― Y tu cabello natural está mejor que las pelucas, aunque no brilla tanto ni tiene mucho volumen como esas cosas que te ponías ― siguió hablando sin notar lo roja que se estaba poniendo Effie de coraje ― pero me gusta como traes recogido tu cabello hoy, un poco como a la despreocupé.

Ella se llevó una mano a su cabello, ya se había quitado las horquillas que sostenían su chongo y lo traía algo despeinado.

― ¿A eso has venido a mi casa? ― se puso de pie ― A llenarme de insultos ¡No puedo creerlo!

― ¿Insultos? De qué hablas cariño.

Se puso una mano en la frente ― Sabes Haymitch, me siento muy cansada y no estoy de humor para aguantar tus burlas, me duele la cabeza y lo mejor es que te vayas ahora mismo de aquí. No puedo creer que solo vinieras a eso, ¿qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

― No entiendo…

― Vete ya ― subió un poco más el tono de voz ― tú no haces nada en todo el día más que estar echado en el sillón emborrachándote, pero hay personas como yo que sí tenemos un trabajo en serio y no tenemos tiempo para tus estúpidas bromas ― lo empujó hasta la puerta.

― Eres una histérica, no puedo creer que me tomara la molestia en venir hasta acá para hablar contigo y terminara insultado.

― Eres increíble ― Fue lo último que pronuncio la rubia antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

...

Por la noche, los chicos encontraron a su mentor bebiendo en el sillón de su sala.

― Haymitch ¿Qué le hiciste a Effie? Nos habló para cancelar la cena con nosotros y se escuchaba muy molesta ― le preguntó Peeta.

― ¡Ustedes tienen la culpa! No puedo creer que les haya hecho caso con su idea tan estúpida.

― No entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ― insistió el rubio.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― se rio ― Ella es una mujer loca, eso fue lo que pasó, se agarró a insultarme y me echó de su casa, después de seguir su tan magnifico plan y llenarla de halagos.

― Espera ― frunció el ceño Katniss ― ¿Le repetiste exactamente lo que te dijimos y no lo tomó bien?

― ¿Estás sorda preciosa? Fue lo que dije.

―No puedo creerlo ― dijo Peeta

―Sí, pues yo tampoco, pero me cerró la puerta en la cara, gracias a sus consejos.

― No, debiste hacer algo mal.

― A ver Haymitch, repítenos exactamente todo lo que pasó y las palabras que usaste ― le dijo Katniss.

El mentor rodó los ojos y dio otro trago a su bebida ― Primero se la pasó hablando de su trabajo y cómo le fue en su día, y cuando por fin me dejó hablar a mí, porque ya saben que esa mujer no se calla nunca, le dije que ya no parecía un bufón sin todo ese maquillaje que usaba antes.

Katniss y Peeta abrieron mucho los ojos.

― Y después de eso ― continuó Haymitch ― le dije que el vestido que traía no era tan feo como los de antes y que su cabello natural sin tanto brillo ni volumen se veía mejor y también le dije lo del peinado.

La castaña se llevó una mano a la boca.

El panadero se agarró el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos.

― ¿Ven? Se los dije, está loca.

― No puedo creer que no haya caído rendida a tus pies después de semejantes insultos ― lo riñó la chica.

― ¡Cambiaste las palabras Haymitch! No es lo mismo decir: te ves muy bonita hoy a ¡No pareces un bufón! Y también criticaste su vestido y su cabello.

El mentor se pasó la mano por el rostro ― ¿La cagué verdad?

Peeta suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón de al lado ― Completamente.

― ¡Diablos! ― cerró los ojos ― Y ahora cómo lo voy a arreglar.

― No te preocupes ya pensaremos Katniss y yo en un nuevo plan para mañana.

La chica le puso una mano en el hombro ― Lo solucionaremos juntos, ya lo veras, todavía hay tiempo.

Haymitch le dio otro trago a su bebida ― Sí, lo que sea ― aunque la verdad le daba coraje haberse equivocado con las palabras, si hubiera repetido lo que los chicos le dijeron tal cual el día hubiera terminado de manera diferente… pero el hubiera no existe. Solo esperaba que funcionará el siguiente plan.

* * *

 **Este fue el primer capítulo de diez que tengo planeados.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me encantaría conocer su opinión al respecto, así que agradeceré sus comentarios.**

 **Los lunes estaré actualizando esta historia.**

 **gracias por leer!**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	2. Dia 2: Regalale Flores

**Día 2: Regálale flores**

Después del desastre del día anterior, Haymitch estaba esperando a los chicos para comer y que le contaran cual sería el nuevo plan.

― ¡Haymitch ya llegamos! ― escuchó la voz de Peeta.

Los dos entraron a la cocina, Katniss traía una barra de pan y el rubio una cacerola con estofado.

― Y bien, ¿cuál es el nuevo plan?

Los chicos voltearon a verse y sonrieron.

― Flores ― dijo Peeta ― A las mujeres les encantan las flores, es algo sencillo y no puedes equivocarte.

― Flores, ¿estás bromeando?

― Es verdad Haymitch, a nosotras nos gustan las flores, y no hablo de que necesariamente tengan que ser de las que venden en las florerías, pueden ser silvestres, lo que importa es el detalle. Peeta todos los días me regala una flor, aunque sea un diente de león y me encanta ― le sonrió al rubio y le apretó ligeramente la mano cuando estaban poniendo la mesa.

Haymitch resopló y tomó asiento ― No pienso ir a una florería, no quiero que nadie me vea en ese lugar y empiecen las habladurías, así que díganme de dónde saco las flores silvestres.

― Puedes ir a la pradera ― comentó Peeta y comenzó a servir el estofado en los platos.

― O puedes recogerlas en el bosque sin necesidad de adentrarte mucho, pero si vas al bosque solo corta las que están pegadas a la valla porque si te adentras mucho puedes toparte con flores llenas de espinas o venenosas.

El mentor se quedó en silencio un rato analizando sus opciones ― De acuerdo ― dijo por fin ― suponiendo que vaya por las dichosas flores y luego ¿qué?

― Vas a su casa, se las das, le ofreces una disculpa por tu comportamiento de ayer y le explicas que fue un malentendido ― Peeta le dio una mordida al pan.

―Es muy sencillo Haymitch o ¿quieres que también lo ensayemos para ti? ― dijo la castaña.

Peeta se volteó con un pedazo de baguette en la mano ― Effie, te traigo estas flores que espero te gusten y también vengo a pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer, lo que quería decirte es que eres la mujer más bella de todo Panem.

― ¡Oh Haymitch! ― la castaña de nuevo imitó el acento de la ex escolta y abrazó al rubio del cuello ― ¡Bésame!

Y los dos soltaron la carcajada nuevamente.

Haymitch les aventó un pedazo de pan ― Ya basta, eso no fue nada gracioso y tu imitación preciosa, da pena.

― Yo digo que te salió a la perfección ― le dio un beso en la mano Peeta.

― Si van a empezar a ponerse melosos, mejor váyanse a su casa.

Los dos rieron de nuevo ― No aguantas nada Haymitch ― recogieron la cocina después de comer y se despidieron.

― ¡Nos vemos en la noche para que nos cuentes cómo te fue!

Haymitch suspiró, al mal paso era mejor darle prisa. Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la pradera.

Sonrió cuando vio que efectivamente había muchas flores de colores ahí, pero cuando iba a arrancarlas, escuchó risas de una familia que estaba haciendo un picnic cerca.

― ¡Diablos! ― dijo para sí, no quería que la gente lo viera cortando flores. Ni modo ahora tendría que probar suerte en el bosque.

Después de caminar un rato llegó a la valla, la gente del distrito la había mantenido para alejar a los animales salvajes, pero ahora había puertas para poder traspasarla.

Caminó a lo largo de la valla y no vio ni una sola flor, así que decidió caminar unos cien metros más adentro y vio un claro con muchas flores ― _Bueno considerando la extensión del bosque, técnicamente estas flores están cerca de la valla_ ― así fue como comenzó a cortar muchas de diferentes colores, estaba hasta sorprendido por la variedad que había y lo bonitas que eran, pero se aseguró que ninguna tuviera espinas.

De regreso a la Aldea de los Vencedores tuvo que rodear mucho, porque cada vez que se topaba con una persona le sacaba la vuelta para que no lo vieran con el ramillete de flores en la mano.

Cuando por fin llegó a la aldea decidió ir directo a casa de Effie, ya que estaba seguro que si regresaba a su casa perdería el valor para llevarle las flores.

Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta, colocándose el ramillete en la espalda para que ella no lo viera.

La ex escolta abrió la puerta y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva cruzándose de brazos ― Haymitch ¿Qué se te ofrece?

― ¡Vaya manera de recibirme princesa! ¿No dice tu libro de buenos modales que debes invitar a pasar a tu visita?

Ella de inmediato bajó los brazos y abrió más la puerta ― Disculpa, adelante―. La cerró en cuanto él entro.

― Ya estás adentro, ahora dime qué se te ofrece.

El mentor no esperó más y le tendió el ramillete de flores ― Te traje esto y quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó ayer.

A Effie se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto vio las flores ― Son hermosas Haymitch, gracias ― le sonrió ampliamente, olvidó por completo estar a la defensiva, las tomó y se las pegó al rostro para olerlas― Las pondré en agua ahora mismo ― caminó hacia la cocina.

Cuando él la iba a seguir, volteó hacia la sala y se sorprendió al ver un jarrón de cristal con un gran lazo rosa y muchos tulipanes, y entre las flores sobresalía una tarjeta blanca. No sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba, pero una ola de celos y dudas lo recorrió, quería tomar la tarjeta y ver quién le había enviado flores a Effie.

Pero antes de dar un paso más a la sala, una serie de estornudos lo distrajo. Effie había puesto ya las flores en agua, pero no podía parar de estornudar.

― ¿Estás bien cariño?

― No sé lo que me pasa ― le lloraban mucho los ojos y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la nariz.

 _¡Diablos! Espero no haber agarrado las flores incorrectas_ ― pensó.

― Ahorita vengo, necesito ir arriba ― volvió a estornudar. Lo pasó de largo y se fue de inmediato a las escaleras.

Cuando Haymitch se aseguró de que ella ya estaba en el piso de arriba, se fue rápido a la sala y tomó la tarjeta, ésta tenía impresa el nombre de la florería del distrito, la abrió de inmediato y leyó:

 **Eres la mujer más hermosa,**

 **bella como esta flor,**

 **solo te pido una cita,**

 **¿me harías el gran honor?**

 **Tuyo, Robert Aldrich**

― _Aldrich, Aldrich… ¿de dónde me suena?..._ ― trató de recordar ― ¡Maldito bastardo! ― dijo en voz alta y arrugó la tarjeta que traía en la mano, ya sabía quién era, lo conoció en el distrito Trece, era uno de los comandantes que estaban cerca de Coin y siempre que su escolta estaba presente, este tipo trataba de acercársele. Al terminar la guerra se mudó al Doce.

Pero la voz de Effie interrumpió sus pensamientos ― ¡Haymitch necesito tu ayuda!

Él se guardó la arrugada tarjeta en el bolso del pantalón y corrió al piso de arriba ― ¿Qué pasa…? ― pero no terminó la pregunta en cuanto la vio, le habían salido manchas rojas en la cara y estaba comenzando a hincharse.

― Llévame a la clínica por favor, no me siento bien.

Salieron de inmediato de la casa rumbo a la clínica, él la tenía sujeta por la cintura, le preocupaba que con la hinchazón y lo rojo que traía los ojos no viera bien.

Mientras caminaban, mucha gente se le quedaba viendo a Effie.

― Haymitch dime la verdad ¿tan mal me veo para que todas esas personas no dejen de verme?

Él volteó a verla preocupado, sabía que si le pasaba algo era su culpa ― No… ― sonó inseguro ― no te ves tan mal.

―La verdad Haymitch.

Suspiró ― Si quieres la verdad, pareces una cruza de mapache y hámster, ya sabes los que parecen ratones que se guardan la comida en las mejillas.

Ella ahogó un grito, se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a sollozar.

―Calma Princesa, no es tan malo, esos animales se me hacen… tiernos ― intentó que sonara como una broma.

Pero ella en lugar de calmarse incrementó su llanto.

Llegaron a la clínica y el mentor fue a registrarla.

― De inmediato la atenderemos, tome asiento por favor.

Apenas se sentó al lado de Effie, llegó un doctor.

― ¿Señorita Trinket? ― preguntó el hombre de bata blanca ― soy el doctor Harry Harrison, por favor acompáñenme.

Haymitch se puso de pie, le ayudó a Effie a llegar al consultorio y sentarse en la cama de exploración.

El doctor se acercó y comenzó a revisarle el rostro ― Parece una reacción alérgica. ¿Dígame qué fue lo que hizo que le pudiera provocar esto?

― Le regalé unas flores silvestres, ella las olió y casi de inmediato comenzó a estornudar ― contestó Haymitch por ella.

― ¿Y de dónde sacó las flores?

― Del bosque.

― Entiendo ― dijo el doctor, mientras revisaba los ojos de Effie con una pequeña lámpara ― ¿por casualidad entre las flores que tomó, había unas de color morado en forma de estrella con el centro color rosa?

―Sí, creo que sí.

― La campanilla estrella rosa, esas son flores venenosas, no hacen daño al tacto, pero sí cuando se inhalan.

― ¿Me regalaste flores venenosas Haymitch?

―Yo... yo no sabía Princesa.

― No se preocupe señorita Trinket, la voy a inyectar, le pondremos una pomada y quedará como nueva.

― Pero Haymitch me dijo que parecía una cruza de mapache y hámster ¿cómo voy a estar bien?

― ¡Tonterías! Usted es la mujer más hermosa de este distrito ― y le lanzó una mirada severa al mentor ― Pensándolo bien, demoraremos un rato así que puede marcharse señor, yo acompañaré a la señorita Trinket a su casa ― lo sacó del consultorio y cerró la puerta.

Todo el camino de regreso a la Aldea de los Vencedores, Haymitch se la pasó insultando al médico ― Maldito médico de mierda ¿quién se cree? Además, quien tiene un nombre tan ridículo como Harry Harrison… ¡idiota!

El resto de la tarde estuvo cerca de la ventana esperando ver de regreso a su vecina. Y cuando por fin la vio acompañada del doctor, salió de su casa y fue a su encuentro.

― Effie ― la llamó, ya no estaba hinchada pero todavía se le veía un poco rojo el rostro.

― Haymitch…

― La señorita Trinket debe descansar― interrumpió el doctor.

― Mejor hablamos mañana ― le dijo la rubia y se metió a su casa.

El mentor se dio la vuelta y se regresó a su casa, necesitaba otra bebida.

...

Más tarde llegaron los chicos y de nuevo lo encontraron bebiendo en el sillón.

― Está en la sala de nuevo con whiskey en mano… no creo que sea muy buena señal ― le susurró Katniss a Peeta.

― Los puedo oír preciosa, no estoy sordo.

Peeta se cruzó de brazos ― Bien, entonces suéltalo ¿cómo te fue?

― Flores silvestres ¿eh? ― le dio otro trago al whiskey ― Puedes recoger las que están cerca de la vaya ― dijo el mentor imitando la voz de Katniss ― ¡Eran flores venenosas!

― ¡Yo no dije cerca, dije pegadas a la valla! ― se defendió la castaña.

― Estaban en un claro técnicamente pegado a la valla.

― ¡Pues no lo estaba, si las flores que tomaste eran venenosas! ― subió la voz ― Si supieras seguir instrucciones, no hubiera pasado esto.

El rubio frunció los labios y se pasó una mano por el cabello ― Lo siento Haymitch, ¿qué pasó después? ¿cómo está Effie?

― Empezó a estornudar, se empezó a poner roja y se le hinchó el rostro. Tuve que llevarla a la clínica y ahí el idiota del doctor Harry Harrison se hizo cargo de ella.

― El doctor Harry Harrison ¿Qué no es el doctor viudo del que todas las mujeres hablan? ― le preguntó Katniss a Peeta.

― Sí el mismo, su esposa murió durante el ataque al Doce.

― ¡Genial! ― levantó las manos el mentor ― otro idiota que trata de conquistarla.

― ¿Y cómo sigue Effie?

― Hace rato llegó a su casa, al parecer está mejor, ya no estaba hinchada pero no quiso hablar conmigo, me dijo que hasta mañana.

―A pesar de todo, lo importante es el detalle que tuviste con ella ― le dijo

― ¡Ayer la insulté y hoy traté de matarla! ― se puso de pie y se colocó las manos en la cintura ― ¡Vaya detalles!

― Pero te dijo que hablaban mañana, esa es una buena señal ― Katniss trató de calmarlo.

― Sí claro, no te preocupes, vamos a pensar en un nuevo plan y te avisamos mañana ― le dijo Peeta.

― Espero que mañana si tengan un buen plan.

― Todos han sido buenos, pero tú no sigues instrucciones ― se cruzó de brazos Katniss.

Peeta le pasó el brazo por los hombros a la chica ― Vamos a casa Kat, estoy seguro que mañana todo saldrá muy bien ― se despidieron ― ¡buenas noches Haymitch!

Él esperaba que en verdad todo saliera bien al día siguiente, y esta vez se atendría por completo al plan.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. De nuevo Haymitch la regó con Effie, pero todavía faltan varios días para poder redimirse.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y tomarse el tiempo de dejarme comentarios, los aprecio mucho.**

 **Bermone, espero te haya gustado este segundo capítulo de tu regalo.**

 **Y como nos vemos hasta el próximo lunes, les deseo a todos que pasen una muy ¡Feliz Navidad! en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, y que Santa Claus les traiga muchos regalos. :)**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	3. Día 3: Invítala a una noche de películas

**Día 3: Invítala a una noche de películas**

Haymitch despertó con el timbre del teléfono y se tomó su tiempo en levantarse e ir a contestar.

― Diga ― dijo con la voz aún ronca.

― ¿Estabas dormido? ― escuchó la voz de Peeta.

― Claro que no, estaba esperando tu llamada. ¿Ya viste la hora que es? ¿Por qué diablos me madrugas?

― Haymitch son las once de la mañana, te hablé más temprano y no contestaste, he estado llamando cada media hora.

― Anoche no pude dormir bien, así que necesitaba descansar.

― ¿Estabas preocupado por Effie? ― preguntó burlón.

― Si no me dices para qué demonios me despertaste, voy a colgar.

― De acuerdo, calma. Katniss y yo no podremos ir a comer hoy a tu casa, tenemos que entregar un pedido grande de pan a media tarde, pero hablaba para decirte cual es el plan de hoy para con Effie.

― Escucho.

― Invítala a tu casa a una noche de películas.

― ¿Una noche de películas? … No sé si sea buena idea.

― Piénsalo bien, los dos sentados en el sofá, poca luz, cubiertos con una manta, comiendo palomitas, ella se recarga en tu hombro, la rodeas con tu brazo… ¿quieres que siga?

― Ok, ok, ya entendí.

― Bien, porque no tenemos tiempo de ir para allá y ensayarlo para ti ― se rio solo Peeta.

― Gracias al cielo, sus imitaciones son pésimas.

― Bueno, tienes que hacer lo siguiente: colgando conmigo vas a llamarle a Effie para disculparte por las flores, le dieron un día de incapacidad así que sé que está en su casa, dile que quieres compensarla por lo sucedido y qué si le gustaría ir a tu casa a ver películas hoy por la noche, que ella elija las películas que quiere ver. Después de que te confirme que quiere ir, vas a encargarte de limpiar tu casa y dejar la sala presentable, vas a la tienda y compra comida para poder picar: palomitas, frituras, de los vasos que te venden preparados con fruta picada, refrescos y un vino rosado por si tiene ganas de algo más fuerte. ¿Anotaste todo?

― No es necesario, no lo voy a olvidar: llamar a Effie, limpiar la casa, comprar comida y listo, lo tengo.

― Bueno, mucha suerte, mañana nos cuentas cómo te fue.

Haymitch escuchó ruido al otro lado de la línea ― Haymitch más te vale seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra en esta ocasión ― le dijo en tono mandón Katniss.

― Buenos días a ti también preciosa.

― Recuerda que no puedes volver a cagarla.

― Ya sé, ya sé, ya voy a colgarte.

Haymitch se mantuvo frente al teléfono cinco minutos, debatiéndose entre llamarle a Effie o no. Por fin lo tomó y marcó.

― ¿Diga?

― Hola princesa.

― Haymitch.

― Mira siento mucho lo que pasó ayer, no fue mi intención regalarte flores venenosas, no lo sabía, yo…

― Está bien, lo sé.

― ¿No estás enojada? ¿Cómo sigues?

― Ayer me sentí molesta, pero ya no. Me siento bien, la hinchazón desapareció por completo y solo me quedan pocas manchas rojas, pero el doctor me aseguró que para mañana desaparecerían, de todas formas, me tomé el día de hoy.

― Me alegra escuchar que estas mejor… estaba pensando como una forma para compensarte por lo de ayer… ― se pasó una mano por el cabello ― si te gustaría venir a mi casa a una noche de películas ― esto último lo dijo deprisa.

― A ver si entendí bien, ¿me estas invitando hoy a tu casa a ver películas? ― preguntó ella incrédula.

― Fue lo que dije ¿no?

― Sí.

― ¿Sí?

― Sí Haymitch, ¿Quieres que lleve algo? ¿Ya tienes las películas?

― Tú elige las películas cariño, yo me hago cargo del resto.

― Bueno lo justo es que tú elijas una y yo otra, porque dudo que resistas dos películas románticas.

― De acuerdo te veo a las seis de la tarde.

...

El mentor se preparó un café y se puso manos a la obra, abrió las ventanas para ventilar la casa, recogió las botellas que tenía tiradas por toda la sala, sacudió el sofá y los cojines e incluso dio una barrida al lugar.

Después se metió a bañar y se fue al pueblo para comprar todo lo que le dijo Peeta.

Por la tarde preparó toda la comida y puso un paquete de palomitas en el microondas. Y justo a las seis en punto tocaron a su puerta. Effie era muy puntual.

― Adelante princesa ― la saludó. La ex escolta se veía muy guapa a pesar de las manchas rojas del rostro.

Ella entró a la casa, traía una película en una mano y en la otra un paquete de cacahuates mixtos que sabía que a él le gustaban.

Pasaron a la sala, Haymitch ya había acomodado todo en la mesa de centro.

― ¡Vaya Haymitch! que grata sorpresa, te esmeraste.

Él se sentía algo incómodo ― Nah, sólo compre unas cuantas cosas.

Ella tomó la película que estaba sobre la mesa.

― Compré esa película, un tipo en el supermercado me la recomendó mucho, dice que no paras de reírte.

― "Una capitolina perdida en los distritos", interesante título ― comentó ella.

― Si prefieres, podemos ver primero la tuya y luego ésta.

― No, no, mejor primero la comedia, no sé qué tanto te vaya a gustar la que traje y no quiero que vayas a quedarte dormido.

Haymitch puso la película y se sentaron juntos en el sofá para verla.

Las risas del mentor no se hicieron esperar y resonaban por toda la sala.

― ¡Qué mujer tan estúpida! ― dijo entre risas y tomó un puñado de palomitas ― ¿A quién se le ocurre ir vestida así a pescar? ― otro ataque de risas le siguieron y comenzó a ahogarse con las palomitas.

― ¿Quieres dejar de hablar con la boca llena? ― Effie le dio unas palmadas en la espalda ― tus modales dejan mucho que desear, dale un trago a refresco, te vas a ahogar.

Él tomó la bebida y apenas le dio un trago la escupió cuando volvió a reírse ― ¡Mira la peluca! ― más risas ― Se la quitó el perro y ahora la está masticando.

Pero Effie no reía en absoluto y él no se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que se sentía.

― ¡Se la volvió a poner toda masticada! ― señaló la pantalla ― Prefiere traer babas de perro en la cabeza a que le vean su cabello natural ― le palmeó la pierna a Effie ― Me recuerda tanto a ti.

Ella apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

― Se acabaron las palomitas ― dijo el mentor cuando metió la mano en el bote vacío ― Iré a poner más.

― No te molestes, voy yo ― le quitó el bote de las manos.

― Deja le pongo pausa.

― No te preocupes, no pasa nada si se me pasan algunos minutos ― le regaló una sonrisa forzada, pero él no lo notó.

Para cuando terminó la película, Haymitch estaba literalmente llorando de la risa.

― ¡Qué buena película! Los capitolinos son unos idiotas.

La ex escolta respiró hondo varias veces.

― ¿Qué pasa princesa?

― Nada, solo estoy contenta de que haya terminado, ahora vamos a ver la mía ― se la tendió.

Haymitch se le quedó viendo a la cajita por un momento ― "En las alas del amor mi corazón te llora" ¡Qué nombre tan ridículo!

― A mí me la recomendaron mucho las chicas del trabajo, dicen que es la mejor película romántica más reciente.

El frunció el ceño ― ¿De qué trata? ― preguntó mientras sacaba la otra película del reproductor, para introducir esa.

― Es sobre un piloto de un aerodeslizador que se enamora de una avox a la que rescata al finalizar la guerra ― suspiró ― He deseado verla desde que me platicaron.

―Mmm… escuché a unas mujeres hablando en el Quemador de esta película, al final él muere en un accidente aéreo y ella queda embarazada, pero le llega una carta del más allá diciéndole que siempre la va a amar.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos ― ¿Me acabas de contar el final de mi película?― preguntó incrédula.

― Cariño sólo quiero que estés preparada para lo que vas a ver, si no te la vas a pasar llorando con ese final tan deprimente.

― ¡Eres increíble! ― levantó la voz ― No puedo creer que me hicieras ver esa horrible, ridícula y denigrante película durante dos horas y me echaras a perder la mía.

― ¿De qué hablas? ¿A poco no te reíste tanto como yo?

― ¡No me reí en lo absoluto! Fue una burla a las mujeres del Capitolio y te recuerdo que ¡yo soy capitolina! ― le gritó.

― Pero princesa, tú no eres tan estúpida.

― ¿Tan estúpida? Ósea que soy un poco menos estúpida.

― No quise decir eso. ¡Diablos Effie! ― se le acercó, pero ella se alejó ― No tuerzas mis palabras.

― Me voy ― le arrebató la película que todavía traía en la mano ― Y te aviso que tú eres el hombre más estúpido que conozco ― y dicho eso, se fue y azotó la puerta.

Haymitch se dejó caer en el sofá, cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. No podía creerlo era el tercer día que arruinaba.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y el mentor volteó con la esperanza de que fuera ella.

― ¡Ah! son ustedes ― dijo decepcionado.

― Acabamos de ver a Effie echa una furia cruzar la calle hacia su casa. ¿Ahora que le hiciste Haymitch? ― Katniss se puso las manos en la cadera.

―No hice nada, ella tiene la culpa por ser muy susceptible.

Peeta tomó la caja de su película de la mesa ― Por favor no me digas que le pusiste esta película.

― Es la película más graciosa que he visto en mi vida.

― Sí, pero es una crítica y una burla a la mujer del Capitolio. Haymitch no puedo creer que seas tan idiota― le riñó Katniss.

― ¿Y esa fue la única película que se te ocurrió poner?

― No, ella trajo una de esas películas románticas de chicas, la del piloto que se enamora de una avox y que al final se muere en un accidente y la deja embarazada.

―" En las alas del amor mi corazón te llora", ¡no puedo creer que nos hayas arruinado el final! Katniss y yo queríamos verla ― la castaña frunció el ceño y de inmediato volteó a verlo ― Bueno, yo quería verla.

― Si bueno… ella también se quejó de que le arruiné el final, pero a mi favor debo decir que lo hice porque soy una persona considerada, no quería que con un final tan deprimente se la pasara llorando la mitad de la película.

― Tres y van cero Haymitch. ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? ― dijo Katniss.

― Supongo que despedirla en la estación y desearle que tenga buena vida en el Cuatro

― ¡Claro que no! ― rebatió Peeta ― No vamos a dejar que te rindas así de rápido. Kat y yo pensaremos en algo más, te marcó mañana temprano ― tomó la mano de la cazadora y salió de la sala.

― ¿Estás molesto? ― le gritó Haymitch cuando los chicos estaban en la puerta.

― Me arruinaste el final de la película, así que no estoy muy contento que digamos. Hablamos mañana.

― Es inútil, dudo que tenga ganas de verme mañana ― dijo para sí Haymitch. Conocía bien a Effie después de tantos años trabajando juntos y estaba seguro que seguiría molesta por la mañana, pero confiaba en que a los chicos se les ocurriría algo.

* * *

 **Este fue el tercer día, y Haymitch nada más no aprende. Ya veremos si puede arreglar la situación y mejorar el plan para el siguiente día.**

 **Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Les deseo un próspero año nuevo, ya que cuando suba el siguiente capítulo será 2017.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme comentarios. Si les gustó este capitulo, háganmelo saber y se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Bermone espero que te haya gustado este tercer capítulo.**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	4. Dia 4: Una cita doble

**Día 4: Una cita doble**

A la hora de la comida llegó Katniss a casa de Haymitch con una bolsa de comida del restaurante que Sae había abierto en ese distrito.

― ¿El chico sigue molesto por que le arruiné el final de su película? ― preguntó el mentor antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

― No, pero no pudo venir porque se quedó en la panadería decorando un pastel que van a ir a recoger al ratito, quien sigue molesta es Effie.

Haymitch rodó los ojos ― Solo es una estúpida película, no sé por qué hace tanto escándalo.

― Aquí lo importante es que, si ella sigue así no va a querer verte, por lo tanto, a Peeta se le ocurrió invitarlos a cenar hoy en la noche a los dos a la casa, de esa forma entre los cuatro podemos hablar y hacer que se olvidé de tus intentos fallidos por conquistarla.

El mentor se encogió de hombros ― ¿Ya hablaron con ella?

― Peeta lo hizo y quedamos de vernos en la casa a las siete de la tarde ― volteó a verlo y lo señaló con su tenedor ― así que a ti te esperamos al diez a las siete, creemos que lo mejor es que ya estés ahí cuando ella llegue.

― De acuerdo, seré puntual.

La chica levantó una ceja.

―Lo prometo, no me mires así preciosa.

Ella regresó a su comida ― Va a ser como una cita doble o al menos algo así lo llamó Peeta.

― Lo que sea, solo espero que funcione.

* * *

Por primera vez Haymitch llegó más temprano que Effie a una reunión.

Cuando llegó la ex escolta trató de ocultar su asombro cuando vio a Haymitch sentado en la sala, bien vestido ― o al menos con ropa limpia y planchada ― y con el cabello cepillado para atrás.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, la mayoría de la conversación la llevaron Peeta y Effie como de costumbre, y para alargar la noche los chicos propusieron jugar a las cartas.

Decidieron jugar al póker, Peeta sería el dealer y repartieron las fichas para las apuestas.

― Prepárate para perder Haymitch ― sonrió Effie cuando vio sus dos cartas y se llevó su copa de vino rosado a los labios.

― Trinket te voy a destrozar, como siempre ― subió la apuesta el mentor.

― ¿Cómo siempre? Tu memoria debe estar fallando, yo era la que siempre ganaba cuando jugábamos en el penthouse ― colocó más fichas sobre la mesa ― subo la apuesta.

Peeta rio nervioso, definitivamente no esperaba eso, pero si Effie y Haymitch se ponían a pelear entre ellos, la noche no terminaría bien.

A la media hora, Peeta y Katniss solo estaban viendo el juego ya que habían perdido todas sus fichas demasiado rápido, en verdad eran buenos Haymitch y Effie, el problema es que no habían dejado de lanzarse comentarios algo ofensivos entre ellos.

― Apuesto todo ― la ex escolta puso todas sus fichas sobre la mesa.

― Yo también ― sonrió el mentor ― voy a desnudarte Princesa, antes de lo esperado.

― Tienes que ser siempre tan vulgar…

― Muy bien ― los interrumpió Peeta ― destapen sus cartas.

Todos se sorprendieron, habían empatado.

― Es un empate ― dijo el chico.

Y antes de que quisieran continuar, Katniss sugirió un cambio de juego ― Tenemos una botella de tequila que dejó Johanna en su última visita, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a "Yo nunca he"?

― No sé, ya es algo tarde… ― empezó la rubia.

― ¿Tienes miedo cariño? ― le sonrió el mentor.

― Por supuesto que no, ve por la botella querida ― volteó a ver a Katniss.

Pasaron a la sala y se sentaron alrededor de la mesita de centro. Colocaron un caballito lleno de tequila frente a cada uno (un shot de tequila).

― Muy bien, empiezo yo si no les molesta ― comentó Effie ― Yo nunca he… estado tan borracha para vomitarme en una fuente pública ― volteó a ver a Haymitch y le sonrió inocentemente.

El mentor se tomó de un trago el tequila y Katniss de inmediato rellenó el caballito ― Yo nunca he usado pelucas ridículas de colores.

La rubia apretó los labios y se tomó el tequila.

Peeta se agarró el puente de la nariz, eso no iba en la dirección que quería.

Fue el turno de Katniss y después de pensarlo por un breve momento dijo ― Yo nunca he bailado arriba de una mesa.

Effie volvió a tomarse su tequila y Haymitch soltó la carcajada ― Tengo que admitir que esa noche me sorprendiste Princesa, no creí que aceptaras el reto de Johanna, pero me gustó ver tus largas piernas desde abajo ― le guiñó un ojo y ella solo sonrió.

El chico recordó esa anécdota, Johanna se la había contado cuando compartieron la celda en el Capitolio y se le ocurrió una idea para que los dos siguieran charlando.

― Yo nunca he cantado a dúo en uno de esos lugares de Karaoke ― dijo el panadero.

El mentor y la escolta se bebieron su tequila.

― ¿En verdad lo hicieron? ― preguntó Katniss.

― Chaff nos retó ― dijo la rubia.

― Y Trinket jamás dice que no a un reto, todavía no puedo creer que me arrastraras a hacer eso ― rieron los dos.

― Ganamos el primer lugar querido ― chocó su hombro con el de él ― hicimos una excelente pareja.

Él le sonrió. Y Peeta también lo hizo porque por fin parecía corregirse el rumbo de la noche.

― Mi turno de nuevo ― dijo Effie ― Yo nunca he salido de la casa desnuda y me he quedado afuera sin llaves para volver a entrar.

Haymitch se tomó el tequila ― Pero no perdiste la oportunidad de espiarme ¿Verdad Princesa?

― No seas ridículo, si no te hubiera ayudado tendrías que haber salido de la aldea de los vencedores como Dios te trajo al mundo o peor aún, hubieras ido con los chicos y ahora mismo seguirían traumatizados.

― Yo nunca he usado unos tacones ridículamente altos, perdido pisada y caído al suelo mostrado mi ropa interior a la mitad de los asistentes en una fiesta.

― Eso fue muy vergonzoso ― la ex escolta se bebió su tequila ― no sé por qué tenías que recordarlo, prometiste que jamás lo mencionarías.

― Sí y tú acabas de contar sobre la vez que me quedé desnudo afuera de mi casa.

― Touché.

De nuevo volvían a desviarse y Peeta quería encarrilarlos de nuevo, así que se le ocurrió una idea y le susurró algo al oído a Katniss, la chica solo frunció el ceño.

― Yo nunca he besado en los labios a alguien en esta habitación ― dijo la castaña y se bebió el tequila, pero abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que todos lo hicieron, aunque Haymitch y Effie desviaron la vista.

Peeta pronto rellenó los caballitos ― Yo nunca me he ― empezó a decir despacio― escabullido en la mitad de la noche a otro compartimento que no fuera la mío a bordo de un tren.

Todos bebieron menos Katniss, la joven abrió mucho los ojos viendo a la pareja frente a ella ― Pero… cómo… ustedes…

La ex escolta se había puesto roja ― Siempre me aseguraste que los chicos estaban dormidos y jamás se daban cuenta ― siseó en voz baja.

― Y lo estaban, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que fueras tan escandalosa cariño.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ― Katniss cubrió sus oídos ― No quiero escuchar más, por favor solo continúen el juego.

Effie se aclaró la garganta, le urgía un trago más ― Yo nunca he batallado para distinguir a las gemelas que trabajan en la frutería.

Todos bebieron y respiraron hondo ― Si yo tampoco puedo distinguirlas ― comentó el mentor.

― Por favor, tu no podrías distinguirlas así una de ellas fuera castaña y la otra pelirroja Haymitch.

Se quedaron viendo por un momento y después rieron, y los ánimos volvieron a calmarse.

― Yo nunca ― levantó el caballito de tequila el mentor ― me he sacado un moco cuando creo que nadie me está observando ― volteó a ver a Effie ― así sea con un pañuelo.

― Repito, no entiendo por qué tienes que ser tan vulgar…

― Eres humana cariño, sé que lo has hecho, bebe.

El resto del juego transcurrió de forma tranquila, aunque Haymitch se la pasó tratando de incomodar a la rubia con temas sobre flatulencias y eructos. Todos rieron y continuaron bebiendo, aunque al final el mentor estaba más ebrio que los demás, debido a que en su casa había tomado mucho whiskey antes de asistir a la cena.

Cuando se despidieron de Peeta y Katniss, Haymitch se ofreció a acompañar a Effie a su casa, así fuera solo tuvieran que cruzar la calle.

― Fue muy divertida esta noche, en verdad la pasé muy bien ― dijo Effie mientras buscaba las llaves en bolsa.

― Sí yo también la pasé bien esta noche ― se recargó en la puerta Haymitch y la observó intensamente.

La ex escolta se acercó para introducir la llave en a puerta y se acercó más a él, y rio cuando no pudo meter la llave, había bebido más de la cuenta.

El mentor le tomó la mano para ayudarla y ella volteó a verlo.

― Haymitch… ― susurró cerca de su rostro y desvió la mirada a sus labios.

― Effie… ― él apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y justo cuando ella se acercó para besarlo, él se agachó y la vomitó encima, manchando todo su vestido y sus zapatos.

― Haymitch ¡Nooooooooooooo! ― gritó ella.

Al otro lado de la calle Peeta y Katniss veían con cara de incredulidad como su mentor estropeaba por cuarto día consecutivo su intento por conquistar a la ex escolta.

Peeta exhalo y dejó caer los hombros ― Yo voy por Haymitch, tú ayuda a Effie.

La chica arrugó la nariz ― No puedo creerlo…

― Ya se nos ocurrirá otra cosa, vamos ― y apoyando ligeramente la mano en su espalda cruzaron la calle.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero la hayan pasado muy bien todos en compañía de sus seres queridos. Les deseo que este año este lleno de felicidad, salud y nuevos retos por conquistar.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Cuando todo por fin parecía ir bien... de nuevo al final Haymitch lo arruina. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Sobre el caballito de tequila, aquí en Mexico así se les llama a los vasitos tequileros, que también se les conoce como shots de tequila.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme un review, si tienen ideas o sugerencias de posibles formas en las que Haymitch podría arruinar el resto de las citas... son bienvenidas!**

 **Quiero agradecer en especial a la guest Laura y a 75everything por que siempre siempre me dejan comentarios, en esta y la otra historia que estoy publicando. Gracias chicas, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Bermone espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **Saludos y nos vemos el próximo lunes!**

 **Marizpe**


	5. Dia 5: Llevala de compras

**Día 5: Llévala de compras**

Peeta y Katniss llegaron a casa de su mentor con un café muy cargado y unas pastillas especiales para aliviar el malestar.

― Esto te va a ayudar con la resaca ― le dijo el rubio.

Haymitch solo asintió con la cabeza y después de tomarse las pastillas, comenzó a sorber su café.

― Todavía no puedo creer que la vomitaras encima, Haymitch al final la noche había ido tan bien... ― comentó Katniss.

― Incluso por un momento creímos que se besarían.

― Sí, pero hizo lo contrario, la pobre tuvo que meterse vestida a bañarse.

― Bueno ya los dos hagan silencio, no tienen que hablar tan fuerte estoy aquí frente a ustedes y van a hacer que me estalle la cabeza con tanto parloteo.

― Ahora si la tienes difícil, Katniss y yo nos hemos estado quebrando la cabeza pensando que podrías hacer para arreglar la situación.

― Yo ya lo sé ― los sorprendió el mentor.

― ¿En verdad? ― preguntó incrédula Katniss.

― ¿Crees que es la primera vez que vomito encima de Effie? Cuando estábamos en el Capitolio lo hacía muy seguido.

Peeta arrugó la nariz ― No puedo creer que te continuara hablando después de eso.

El mentor se encogió de hombros ― Siempre se iba de compras al día siguiente y me pasaba la factura por un vestido y unos zapatos con precios exorbitantes.

― ¿Así que vas a esperar a que te traiga la nueva factura? ― preguntó la chica.

― Por primera vez haré algo mejor, yo mismo la acompañaré a ir de compras.

― Wow, en verdad quieres que se quede Effie ― murmuró Katniss.

― Bueno, ahora si me disculpan ― se levantó el mentor ― necesito meterme a bañar y esperar a que se me pase el dolor de cabeza, antes de que me de otro estando de compras con Effie.

* * *

...

Por la tarde Haymitch se encontraba con una muy emocionada Effie colgada de su brazo afuera de un aparador de la tienda de ropa más grande del distrito.

― No puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo querido, pero te voy a hacer pagar muy caro lo que me hiciste anoche ― le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo antes de arrastrarlo adentro de la tienda.

El mentor solo suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía.

Una vez adentro de la tienda, Effie lo llevó hacia una salita que estaba afuera de los probadores al fondo de la tienda.

― Espérame aquí, me voy a probar muchos, muchos, pero muchos vestidos.

La señorita del área de ventas que estaba al lado de la rubia sonrió ampliamente ― Por aquí señorita Trinket, nos acaba de llegar la nueva colección.

― Fabuloso ― juntó las dos manos emocionada la ex escolta y se fue en la dirección que le indicaron.

Él no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no pudo evitar dormitar mientras esperaba. Y después de lo que le parecieron horas, Effie lo sacudió por el hombro.

― Voy a entrar a probador y quiero que estés despierto para que me des tu opinión de cada cosa que me pruebe.

Tras ella entraron al probador tres dependientas cargadas con montones de vestidos cada una.

Haymitch sintió un escalofrío ― _¡Diablos! ¿Va a probarse en verdad cada uno de esos vestidos?, saldremos de aquí hasta media noche_ ― pensó.

― En un momento le traeremos todos los zapatos que seleccionó señorita Trinket ― escuchó que le dijo una de las mujeres antes de salir del probador, él solo se hundió más en el asiento. En verdad que Effie era una mujer malvada, sabía que quería vengarse de él, pero le demostraría que era capaz de aguantar todos los cambios de ropa, al final lo que deseaba era que ella se quedara, no le importaba tener que esperar durante horas a que eligiera un vestido.

Después de un rato Effie salió con el primer vestido, éste era celeste con un estampado de flores rosas y amarillas, de tirantes y falda amplia.

― ¿Qué te parece? ― ella giró varias veces frente al espejo.

― Está bonito.

― ¿Y los zapatos? ― alargó un pie y mostró las alpargatas color rosa pálido.

― También están bien.

Ella sonrió ― Bien, ahora el que sigue.

Haymitch hizo lo mismo con los siguientes siete vestidos que modelo la rubia, estaba seguro de que, si solo decía que estaban bien, terminarían más rápido y se saldrían de ese horrible lugar más pronto.

Cuando Effie salió con el noveno vestido puesto, uno amarillo con falda de tubo, se colocó las manos en las caderas ― Si me dices de nuevo que el vestido está bien o bonito, ¡Te cuelgo!

El mentor levantó las manos ― ¿Qué pasa Princesa?

― Quiero que seas sincero conmigo, que me digas realmente lo que piensas de cada uno de ellos y no solo "Está bien" porque te juro que vuelvo a probarme cada uno de ellos ― le dijo algo molesta.

― De acuerdo, de acuerdo ― dijo él ― pero no quiero que te vayas a molestar.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

― Bien, ese vestido te hace ver muy pálida. Eres muy blanca y el vestido amarillo hace que pierdas más color.

― ¿Ves que no era tan difícil darme tu verdadera opinión? ― ella entró de nuevo al probador.

Él volteó hacia arriba como pidiendo la ayuda de un ser superior para que lo rescataran de ahí.

Effie salió entones con otro vestido. Era color coral, de tirantes gruesos y algo ajustado. ― ¿Qué tal este? ― de nuevo giró varias veces.

Él frunció los labios ― Mmm… no, ponte de lado ― ella lo hizo ― Ese vestido hace que te veas sin trasero, como que no te da forma, y mira que me encanta admirarlo.

Ella volteó al espejo y ladeó un poco la cabeza ― Creo que tienes razón, bien iré por el siguiente.

Cuando salió de nuevo, Haymitch estaba jugando haciendo girar un gancho en sus manos ― ¿Qué te parece este otro?

El nuevo vestido era de rayas blancas y negras horizontales ― ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el vestido pasado te hacía ver plana de atrás? Bueno este te hace ver plana del frente.

Ella apretó los labios y volteó de nuevo al espejo para verse de lado ― De acuerdo, voy por el siguiente ― dijo un poco más seca.

Después de un rato, salió con el siguiente. Haymitch ya sentía más confianza para darle su verdadera opinión de cada vestido, esta vez se trataba de uno color rosa pastel ― ¿Por qué se ve como arrugado de la cintura para abajo?

― Se dice drapeado Haymitch, así es la costura del vestido.

― Bueno pues ese rapeado ― lo pronunció de forma incorrecta ― te hace ver como que tienes pancita.

Effie volteó a verlo de inmediato ― ¡Qué!

― Ya sabes ― señaló con la mano ― como que tienes el vientre abultado, no es que estés así, es el vestido ― aclaró de inmediato.

Esta vez ella giró más rápido y se metió de inmediato al probador.

Cuando salió de nuevo, lucía un vestido gris perla, con las mangas caídas.

― ¡Oh señorita Trinket! ― dijo una de las dependientas ― Se le ve hermoso ese vestido.

― Sí, creo que a mí también me gusta ― sonrió en el espejo la ex escolta.

― Mmm… no sé ― comentó Haymitch ― esas mangas así, hacen que los brazos se te vean gordos.

La dependienta hizo una exclamación de horror.

― No estoy diciendo que los tengas así cariño, es solo la forma que te hace el vestido.

Con los siguientes vestidos sucedió algo parecido, Haymitch siempre tenía algo que criticar, pero él ya se sentía como todo un experto en moda. Aunque lamentablemente para Effie, según la opinión del mentor, los vestidos eran feos, o le hacían ver un enorme trasero, una bolsa en la espalda, sin cintura, piernas cortas o como si no tuviera cuello.

Las dependientas estaban claramente molestas y la rubia peor.

Salió con el ultimo vestido, era rojo de encaje, con un tirante en un solo hombro, ajustado y corto sobre las rodillas. Se cruzó de brazos ― Vamos empieza a criticar ya.

Él lanzó un breve silbido ― Vaya Princesa, te ves espectacular, me encanta este vestido.

― ¿En serio? ― ella bajó los brazos y volteó a verse al espejo ― Sí, creo que este es el definitivo, también me gustó mucho a mí ― se giró de nuevo ― ¿Y qué opinas de los zapatos?

Los zapatos de tacón eran altos y tenían unas cintas cruzadas que subían arriba de los tobillos.

― Nop, esos zapatos definitivamente no, estaban mejores los otros rojos que te pusiste antes, estos como que te hacen ver los tobillos gordos.

― ¡Ahhhhh! ― le gritó Effie ― Jamás en mi vida había escuchado que me dijeran tantas veces la palabra gorda o gordo.

― ¡Pero no estás gorda! ― se defendió de inmediato él ― solo que algunos vestidos te hacen parecer que lo estás.

― No puedo creerlo, jamás debí venir contigo ― le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él se puso de inmediato de pie ― Effie, yo no dije eso…

― Me voy a meter al probador y cuando salga ya no te quiero ver aquí ― se volteó hacia las tres dependientas ― por favor sáquenlo.

― Con gusto señorita Trinket ― dijo una de ellas, una mujer algo mayor.

Haymitch se quedó parado viendo como ella desaparecía por la puerta de los probadores e intentó ir tras de ella.

― Ni se le ocurra entrar ― lo detuvo la señora ― ya la escuchó, acompáñeme, le mostraré la salida.

― No es necesario, yo solo puedo encontrarla ― se giró y salió de ahí. No podía creerlo, le había pedido su verdadera opinión y luego se molestaba de todo lo que le decía ― ¡Mujeres, quién las entiende! ― dijo molesto.

― Amen hermano ― le respondió un hombre que pasó a su lado.

Aprovechando que se encontraba en el pueblo se dirigió a la panadería de Peeta. Entró justo cuando salía el último cliente.

― Haymitch, te ves molesto ― señaló el chico.

― No me digas que no te fue bien con Effie de nuevo ― le dijo Katniss.

― Eso es porque las mujeres están locas ― les dijo enojado ― Me tuvo por cuatro horas sentado en un sillón mientras se probaba cientos y miles de vestidos.

Los chicos se voltearon a ver entre ellos, estaba claro que de nuevo su mentor estaba exagerando.

― ¿Y luego que pasó? ― el chico salió de detrás del mostrador para voltear el letrero de la puerta y ponerle "cerrado".

― Me rogó que le diera mi verdadera opinión de cómo se le veían cada uno de los vestidos, yo solo le había dicho que estaban bien.

― Oh no ― agachó la cabeza el rubio ― No me digas que lo hiciste.

Katniss frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos ― ¿Cómo es eso Peeta?

― Cariño, tú siempre luces hermosa, lo que te pongas ― le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña. Y volteó con Haymitch ― Cuando una mujer te pregunta sobre ropa hay reglas implícitas que no debes romper.

― Jamás me dijeron nada ― se recargó en el mostrador el mentor.

Se puso las manos en la cintura Peeta ― ¿Cómo me veo? ― se preguntó a sí mismo ― Hermosa como siempre ― se contestó solo, estaba haciendo el papel de la mujer y el hombre ― ¿Te gusta cómo se me ve el vestido? ― preguntó de nuevo ― Me gustas tú, y el vestido también está bien ― se volvió a contestar ― ¿No te parece que me veo gorda? ― volvió a ponerse una mano en la cintura ― ¡Noooo! Te ves super delgada como siempre.

Katniss bajó los brazos y frunció los labios ― Sí, esa es la forma correcta de responder y creo que lo más importante de todo fue la parte donde jamás de los jamases le dices que se ve gorda, creo que eso enciende nuestro chip de la locura.

Haymitch se dio en la frente con la palma de la mano ― ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

― Ay Haymitch no me digas que lo hiciste ― dijo Katniss derrotada.

― ¡Pidió mi opinión! ― levantó la voz él ― Debí saber que se trataba de un truco, aunque a mi favor debo decir que siempre le aclaré que no era que ella estuviera gorda, sino que el vestido la hacía ver así ― pegó la frente al mostrador ― creo que no soy bueno para esto.

― Animo ― le dio unas palmaditas algo incomoda Katniss en la espalda ― Vamos a pensar juntos en algo para solucionarlo.

― Ya no puedo equivocarme.

― No lo harás, ya veremos que hacemos para mañana ― lo tranquilizó Peeta.

Mañana sería el día seis, lo que quería decir que había perdido cinco días, ya no podía darse el lujo de regarla más. Ahora sí, pondría todo su empeño.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Ya lleva 5 intentos fallidos, pero le quedan más oportunidades.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejarme comentarios.**

 **Bermone, espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.**

 **saludos y nos vemos el próximo lunes**

 **Marizpe**


	6. Dia 6: Invítala a cenar

**Día 6: Invítala a cenar**

― ¿Están seguros de que esa es la mejor idea después de que cree que le dije gorda?

― Qué mejor forma de que le aclares que no crees que esté gorda que invitándola a cenar ― le dijo Peeta mientras desayunaban.

― Y si te comportas como todo un caballero, como le gusta a Effie, esta noche superara a todas las citas pasadas ― lo señaló con el tenedor Katniss.

Haymitch se encogió de hombros ― Bueno, no me quedan muchas opciones espero que funcione ― se paró para colocar su plato en el fregadero y se asomó por la ventana ― Va saliendo de su casa, voy a alcanzarla de una vez ― y dicho esto salió deprisa.

― ¡Princesa espera! ― la llamó.

Effie se detuvo y volteó a verlo con mala cara ― Tengo prisa Haymitch, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

― Ayer no me dejaste explicarme y no quiero que estés molesta conmigo.

― Me llamaste gorda muchísimas veces, ¿Cómo querías que estuviera?

― Tú me dijiste que te diera mi opinión, jamás te dije que estuvieras gorda, sino como se te veían los vestidos.

La ex escolta se cruzó de brazos.

― Sabes que tengo un pésimo gusto para la moda, siempre me lo has dicho, fue una mala idea pedirme mi opinión, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que podrías ponerte un saco de papas encima y verte mucho más hermosa que cualquier mujer del distrito.

Con estas palabras el rostro de Effie cambio y bajó los brazos lentamente.

― Gracias ― le dijo con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios.

― Y bueno ― se rascó la nuca, de nuevo se sentía algo nervioso y no podía creer que se pusiera así frente a ella ― me gustaría mucho invitarte a cenar hoy al restaurante de Sae, ¿Qué dices cariño?

Esta vez ella sonrió de verdad ― Me encantaría.

― Bien, paso por ti a las ocho de la noche y me encargaré de que Sae nos tenga reservada una mesa.

― Hasta la noche Haymitch ― se acercó a él y apoyándose en su brazo, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El mentor se quedó viendo por un momento como ella se alejaba hasta salir de la Aldea de los Vencedores y cuando volteó a su casa vio a los chicos asomados por la ventana. Peeta sonrió y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

* * *

Por insistencia de Peeta y Katniss, esa noche Haymitch se puso un traje con todo y corbata, se sentía algo incómodo, pero ellos tenían razón, Effie quedaría sumamente complacida al verlo vestido así.

A las ocho en punto de la noche, Haymitch tocó a su puerta y casi de inmediato le abrió Effie.

Ella lo recorrió lentamente con la mirada.

― ¿Te gusta lo que ves Princesa?

La ex escolta se sonrojó un poco ― Mucho la verdad ―él le tendió el brazo y ella lo tomó ― Había olvidado lo atractivo que te ves de traje ― le sonrió.

― Tú tampoco estas tan mal ― le guiñó un ojo él y ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo con la mano libre. La verdad era que ella se veía muy guapa como siempre, traía un vestido ceñido color azul eléctrico con accesorios plateados y el cabello recogido en un estilizado chongo.

Durante su camino al restaurante, por primera vez a Haymitch no le molestaron las miradas que otras personas del distrito le lanzaban, pues traía del brazo a una bella mujer y ésta le sonreía solo a él.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, de inmediato la anfitriona los dirigió a la mesa que el mentor había reservado más temprano. Y menos mal tuvo la precaución de hacer la reservación por teléfono ya que el restaurante estaba lleno.

La velada había comenzado muy bien, pidieron dos copas de vino ― aunque esta bebida no era la preferida de él ― estuvieron conversando de todo un poco, de los chicos, de los avances del distrito después de la guerra y de su trabajo, sin tocar el tema de la oferta en el distrito Cuatro que le habían hecho a Effie.

― Haymitch Abernathy ― los alertó una voz masculina.

Él volteó y se encontró con un rostro familiar ― ¡Jack Foster! ― se levantó para darle un abrazo ― ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ― después volteó con Effie ― Princesa, te presento a un viejo amigo, Jack. Jack te presento a Effie Trinket.

― Un placer señorita ― le tendió la mano.

― ¿Y qué haces aquí? ― le preguntó el mentor.

― Le dije a Lena que nos veíamos aquí para cenar, pero el lugar está lleno, así que le marque para que se fuera directo a la casa y ordené la comida para llevar, pero tengo que esperar quince minutos.

― Siéntate con nosotros mientras esperas ― le ofreció el rubio, sin percatarse de como la ex escolta apretaba los labios en un claro descontento.

Haymitch comenzó a conversar con su amigo, recordando anécdotas de cuando eran estudiantes y aunque trataban de involucrar a Effie en la conversación, ella se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y sorber vino de su copa.

Cuando por fin tuvieron listo el pedido de su amigo y éste se despidió de la pareja, Effie volvió a sonreír de nuevo. El mentor quiso aprovechar este momento para hacer otra movida con la rubia y decirle lo importante que era para él que ella estuviera ahí en ese distrito con ellos. Pero justo cuando la tomó de la mano y se preparaba para hacerle un comentario, llegó otro visitante inesperado.

― ¿Effie? ― se acercó a la mesa un hombre alto y bien vestido. Haymitch lo reconoció de inmediato, era Robert Aldrich el idiota que le había mandado las flores a su escolta.

― Qué tal Robert ¿Cómo has estado? ― lo saludó ella, el tipo le tomó la mano y se la besó en un gesto de caballerosidad.

― No tan bien como tú ― le sonrió él, sin voltear a ver al mentor ― He estado esperando que aceptes mi invitación a salir, pero ya veo que has estado ocupada ― y en ese momento le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Haymitch.

Ella se ruborizó ― Disculpa mis modales, pero estoy segura que recuerdas a Haymitch.

― Vagamente. ¿Es usted el señor Latier?

El mentor apretó los puños debajo de la mesa, el idiota se estaba tratando de hacer el importante y era obvio que lo recordaba si él no se le despegaba a Coin y había estado presente en todas las juntas que sostuvo con la presidenta del distrito Trece.

― No, es Haymitch Abernathy, Latier es el apellido de Beete.

― Por supuesto, disculpe mi error, mucho gusto ― le tendió la mano para saludarlo y ambos se saludaron con un fuerte apretón de manos en el cual estuvieron midiendo sus fuerzas ― Yo soy Robert Aldrich.

― Por supuesto, el achichincle de Coin.

― Su mano derecha, subcomandante ― lo corrigió enseguida.

― Perro faldero, achichincle, mano derecha ― movió la mano como restándole importancia ―, muchos nombres, una misma función.

Effie lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, indicándole que se comportara.

Robert estiró la silla donde anteriormente se había sentado Jack el amigo de Haymitch y tomó asiento al lado de la rubia.

― Espero no te moleste que los acompañe un momento mientras preparan mi mesa, vine con unos colegas del trabajo ― les comentó el intruso.

Ella volteó brevemente a ver a Haymitch ― No hay problema.

Pero este tipo solo tenía ojos para ella, lo cual aumentaba los celos de Haymitch.

― ¿Recuerdas Effie cuando estuvimos trabajando en los propos de Katniss y Coin nos regresó tantas veces la propuesta que tuvimos que quedarnos trabajando solos toda la noche en la Sala de Mando? ― el subcomandante le tomó la mano a la rubia ― Me encantó poder conversar contigo tanto tiempo, siento que tuvimos una conexión especial.

― ¿La Sala de Mando? ― preguntó Haymitch ― Effie y yo también tuvimos una conexión especial ahí, ¿Recuerdas Princesa? ― le guiñó un ojo y a pesar de los ojos de horror que le lanzó la ex escolta, él continuó ― Recuerdo que lo hicimos sobre la mesa y en la silla de Coin. También tuvimos conexiones especiales en varios almacenes, el búnker y nuestros respectivos compartimentos.

Haymitch estaba seguro que la pantorrilla le quedaría llena de moretones de tantos golpes que le estaba dando Effie con la punta de su zapato, pero sentía la necesidad de marcar su territorio frente al idiota de Aldrich, y dejarle en claro que ella era suya.

Robert se removió incómodo en su silla ― Parece que mi mesa está lista, nos vemos después Effie ― se despidió de prisa de ella y se retiró.

― ¿Fue eso necesario? ― le preguntó molesta ― ¿Tenías que ventilar así nuestras intimidades?

― Él tipo es un idiota, se hizo el que ni siquiera me conocía y se puso a coquetear contigo frente a mí.

― ¿Así que esta fue una demostración de macho alfa? ― tomó su bolso ― Ahorita vengo.

Haymitch sabía que se le había pasado la mano, pero ese idiota se lo merecía.

Después de un momento llegó el mesero con sus entradas, una crema para él y una ensalada para ella, pero a pesar de que ya habían pasado muchos minutos, la rubia no había regresado del baño, donde él creía que ella había ido.

La crema pronto se enfrió y se acercó a él el mesero.

― Disculpe señor Abernathy, pero me informa mi compañera de la puerta, que la señorita Trinket hace rato que retiró del lugar, ¿desea que le ponga los platos fuertes para llevar?

Él se pasó la mano por la frente, ¡Diablos! De nuevo ella se había enojado y se había marchado de ahí sin decirle nada. Y sabía perfectamente porqué ella se había molestado tanto con él.

Salió del restaurante con una bolsa de comida para llevar y se fue directo a casa de los chicos.

* * *

― ¡Les traje la cena! ― anunció en voz alta cuando entró en la casa de Peeta y Katniss.

Escuchó ruidos en la sala y después de un rato Peeta entró a la cocina con la camisa mal abrochada y atrás de él una despeinada Katniss alisándose la blusa.

― ¿De nuevo Haymitch? ― le preguntó el rubio.

Él se quitó la corbata ― Se apareció en el restaurante Robert Aldrich.

Katniss quien ya estaba sacando los platillos de la bolsa comentó ― ¿El que trabajaba con Coin?

― El mismo, el idiota le mandó flores hace días y se acercó a la mesa a coquetear con ella y bueno yo… hice algunos comentarios inapropiados de mi relación con Effie en el distrito Trece.

― ¿Qué comentarios? ― preguntó Katniss mientras se metía una papa a la boca.

― Créeme, no quieres saberlo ― le dijo Peeta.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto.

― Se acaba el tiempo, ya no sé qué hacer ― les dijo el mentor.

― No te preocupes, Katniss y yo ya tenemos el plan de mañana.

― Sí y ese no tiene forma de salir mal ― confirmó la chica.

― Espero que tengan razón ― se pasó las manos por el rostro ― espero que tengan razón. Ya solo le quedaban cuatro días.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **En esta cita por fin Haymitch había hecho un gran avance con Effie, pero invitar a su amigo a la mesa y luego su demostración de celos, hicieron que Effie se fuera enojada.**

 **Qué creen que debería hacer él ahora? A donde podría invitarla?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y dejarme sus comentarios, me ayudan a inspirarme.**

 **Bermone, ya falta menos! espero te este gustando tu regalo.**

 **saludos y nos vemos el próximo lunes!**

 **Marizpe**


	7. Día 7: Llévala a la feria

**Día 7: Llévala a la feria**

Los chicos le dijeron a Haymitch la noche anterior que se había puesto una feria en el distrito. Ellos se iban a poner en un puesto a vender pan dulce y creían que sería una excelente idea que él invitara a Effie pues estarían en un ambiente mucho más relajado donde podrían divertirse juntos.

Esa mañana se despertó más temprano que de costumbre y decidió ir a hablar con su vecina antes de que saliera al trabajo, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se topó con la rubia a punto de tocar.

― ¿Effie?

― Buenos días Haymitch.

Él de inmediato abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara.

― Acabo de preparar café ¿Quieres una taza Princesa?

Ella volteó a ver su reloj de muñeca y asintió ― Eres muy amable gracias, todavía tengo algo de tiempo.

Entraron a la cocina y de inmediato él tomó una taza, la llenó de café, le puso un chorrito de leche y una cucharada de azúcar; con tantos años trabajando juntos habían aprendido los gustos del otro.

La rubia ya estaba sentada en la mesa cuando él le pasó la taza de café, ella le dio las gracias y después de darle un sorbo habló de nuevo. Haymitch sentía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que ella tenía que decir.

― Haymitch yo… quería pedirte disculpas por haberte dejado ayer solo en el restaurante, fue muy descortés de mi parte.

Esto sorprendió al mentor ― Princesa, creo que soy yo el que debería disculparse. Estuvieron fuera de lugar mis comentarios con el idiota de Aldrich.

― ¡Lenguaje! ― le dijo de inmediato ante su forma de expresarse ― Pero agradezco tus disculpas, por supuesto que estuvieron fuera de lugar tus comentarios, no puedo creer que lo hicieras, ahora no podré ver a los ojos a ese hombre.

― Bien.

Ella levantó una ceja ― ¿Era eso lo que pretendías? No puedo creerlo ― sonrió ― Estás celoso.

― Claro que no ― lo negó de inmediato, pero no sonó muy convincente.

― Lo que te haga dormir mejor querido ― volteó a ver su reloj de nuevo y le dio otro sorbo al café ― Me tengo que ir o se me hará tarde.

―Espera ― la detuvo él cuando ella se paró para marcharse ― Se instaló una feria en la pradera y los chicos van a estar en un puesto trabajando ahí en la noche, me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo, podemos darles una vuelta y de paso divertirnos un poco, ¿Qué dices cariño?

― Me encantaría ― le sonrió.

― Paso por ti en la tarde.

* * *

La feria era un lugar llena de juegos mecánicos y de destreza, puestos de comida y bebidas.

A Effie se le iluminó el rostro al ver tantas luces de colores y música. El distrito en verdad se sentía lleno de vida.

Haymitch sonrió de lado al verla tan feliz, además esa noche en particular se veía especialmente bella, no traía sus ajustados vestidos y zapatos de tacón, ahora iba de pantalones de mezclilla, una llamativa blusa rosa de tirantes, zapatillas de piso, poco maquillaje y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

― ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? ― le preguntó.

Ella volteó alrededor y se quedó observando un juego de competencia que consistía en disparar pistolas de agua que hacían que avanzaran unos pequeños caballos en línea recta y el primero en llegar a la meta se llevaba un premio ― Vamos a jugar a ese ― lo señaló.

Tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, más personas se les unieron y pronto los ocho jugadores que se requerían para iniciar la competencia estuvieron listos.

― En sus marcas, listos, ¡disparen! ― dijo la persona encargada del puesto, a través de un pequeño micrófono.

Comenzaron a accionar las pistolas de forma que tenían que dirigir el chorro de agua hacia una pequeña diana para que ganaran. Ellos tenían el puesto cinco y seis y sus caballos iban muy parejos, pero al final un niño como de diez años ganó la competencia.

― Ni modo Princesa, perdimos.

― Pero yo te gané a ti, es lo que importa ― rio y lo tomó de la mano para seguir explorando el lugar.

Jugaron en otros puestos y aunque no ganaron, se la estaban pasando muy bien. Todo era una competencia entre ellos, tirar a los dardos, arrojar una pelota para tirar unos pinos, arrojar aros sobre cuellos de botella, la cuestión era ver quién era el mejor de los dos.

― ¡Mira Haymitch! un juego para medir la fuerza ― señaló ella.

Estuvieron observándolo por un rato, varios adolescentes y señores lo estuvieron probando, pero ninguno logró que el disco subiera hasta la campana cuando golpeaban con un mazo la base.

Alrededor del juego había grandes muñecos de peluche, que eran los premios para el que lograra ganar.

― Vamos, apuesto que tú puedes ganar ― lo incitó ella para que participara.

― Ese juego es una tontería.

― ¿No crees tener la fuerza para ganar?

Él la volteó a verla de reojo ― De acuerdo.

Después de pagarle al encargado del juego, se sacudió las manos, tomó el mazo y lo giró varias veces, volteó a verla y tomando impulsó lo dejó caer tan fuerte que de inmediato se escuchó la campana.

― ¡Tenemos un ganador, señoras y señores!

Effie aplaudió emocionada y rio.

― Muy bien señor ― le dijo el encargado ― puede elegir entre uno de estos peluches gigantes o bien llevarse un vale para dos cervezas en el puesto de bebidas ubicado en el área de comida.

― Las cervezas definitivamente ― tomó de inmediato los dos vales sin preguntarle a la ex escolta su opinión.

― Haymitch ― lo llamó de inmediato Effie ― Yo quería ese gran oso de peluche.

― No seas ridícula Princesa, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿ocho?, además no pienso estar cargando esa cosa por toda la feria. Mejor vamos a canjear los vales ― la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia los puestos de comida, sin ver la cara de decepción que ella tenía. Sin darse cuenta ya había cometido el primer error de la noche.

Fueron por las cervezas, Haymitch compró dos rebanadas de pizza, papas fritas y nachos, y se sentaron a conversar en una de las tantas mesas que ahí había.

― ¿Te la estás pasando bien Princesa?

Ella le dio una mordida a su pizza y sonrió, cuando terminó de masticar le contestó ― Muy bien, gracias.

Había un brillo especial en sus ojos y él deseaba poderla ver así más seguido. Despreocupada y feliz a su lado.

Haymitch quería hablar del elefante blanco en la habitación, pero no sabía cómo tomar el tema.

Finalmente se decidió ― ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

― Bien, hay muchas cosas aún por hacer en el distrito ― dijo mientras le ponía salsa cátsup a una papa frita. Y comenzó a relatarle los proyectos que estaban planeados implementar en el distrito en los siguientes meses.

No mencionó la propuesta del distrito Cuatro y al final él se acobardó y no quiso arruinar la noche hablando sobre su posible partida.

Después de comer fueron al puesto de Peeta y Katniss, éste estaba lleno de gente, había una larga fila de personas.

Effie se acercó por un lado ― Vaya, se ve que están muy ocupados ¿Necesitan ayuda chicos?

Peeta y Katniss no estaban solos, John, un joven muchacho que ayudaba en la panadería desde que la abrieron, estaba con ellos.

Haymitch movió la cabeza negativamente y de inmediato el rubio le dijo a la ex escolta que estaban bien, que siguieran divirtiéndose y les ofreció dos donas de azúcar.

― No creo poder comérmela, ya he consumido muchísimas calorías hoy.

― Vamos cariño, estás súper delgada, disfruta hoy y mañana continuas con tus ridículas dietas.

Ella comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos y cuando terminaron decidieron seguir explorando la feria.

― Vamos a la casa de los espejos ― sugirió ella.

― No seas aburrida cariño, vamos a la casa de los espantos.

― No Haymitch, no creo que sea muy divertido ― Ella volteó hacia la oscura estructura que estaba frente a ellos, con una fachada de casa vieja y cortinas echas girones asomadas por las ventanas. Los gritos de la gente que estaba adentro se escuchaban fuertes.

― ¿Tienes miedo Trinket? ― sabía que ella no podía decir que no a un reto.

Ella apretó los labios y entró a la casa con él. Cuando salieron y él vio todos los rasguños que traía en su brazo, se dio cuenta que quizás no fue tan buena idea después de todo, aunque por otro lado ella se la pasó abrazada de él.

― Vamos a los carritos chocones ― sugirió a continuación él.

Ella no estaba muy convencida, prefería ir a los juegos de competencia, pero él quería algo más de acción.

Cuando bajaron de los carritos chocones, ella comenzó a agarrarse el cuello.

― ¿Estás bien, Princesa? ― preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver como ella se lo agarraba y lo giraba un lado al otro.

― Creo que me lastimé un poco el cuello, pero estaré bien.

― Bueno, ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

― A la rueda de la fortuna ― dijo ella.

― De nuevo: no seas aburrida Trinket. Vamos a la montaña rusa.

Al bajarse, Effie ya traía dolor de garganta de tanto gritar, pero por insistencia de él continuaron subiéndose a los juegos que solo él decidía, ignorando las sugerencias de ella de mejor sentarse un rato a escuchar un grupo de música que estaba cerca.

Se subieron al gran barco vikingo, al péndulo que era un juego que te hacía girar de cabeza y finamente a las sillas voladoras.

Cuando bajaron del juego de las sillas, Effie traía la cara verde.

― No me siento muy bien Haymitch.

― No me digas que te mareaste, no aguantas nada Princesa ― pero apenas si terminó de decirlo, ella corrió al bote de basura más cercano y comenzó a vomitar.

― ¡Diablos cariño! ― Se pasó una mano por el cabello, no fue buena idea pasársela presionándola toda la noche a subirse a juegos que ella no deseaba.

Le consiguió agua y servilletas y después la acompañó a su casa, sosteniéndola de la cintura todo el tiempo. En el camino tuvieron que detenerse porque ella devolvió el estómago de nuevo.

Llegaron a casa de la ex escolta y él la acompañó a su recamara y la ayudó a recostarse en su cama.

― Sigo muy mareada Haymitch.

― ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué te traigo? ¿Quieres agua? ― no sabía qué hacer y se sentía culpable.

― Por favor ya no hables, sólo apaga la luz y vete. Mañana hablamos ― ella tenía una mano sobre los ojos.

Él le acercó el cesto de basura a un lado de la cama y se fue.

Cuando llegó a su casa se asomó por la ventana para ver hacia la casa de su vecina, la luz de la recamara continuaba apagada. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso cuando le dijo que quería continuar con los tontos jueguitos de competencia y destreza? ¿Por qué la tuvo que arrastrar a los juegos que él deseaba?

Se pasó las manos por la cara hacia arriba y se agarró el cabello. La noche había comenzado muy bien pero ahora por su culpa ella se había sentido mal. Solo esperaba poder solucionar las cosas al día siguiente, como siempre Peeta y Katniss tendrían un plan B o en este caso por la cantidad de días que habían pasado, un plan G para ayudarlo.

* * *

 **hola!**

 **Bueno como podemos ver la noche comenzó muy bien, se divirtieron juntos, conversaron y rieron. Pero al final Effie terminó algo lastimada del cuello y mareada.**

 **Esperemos que en la próxima cita le vaya mejor.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por dejarme sus comentarios. Espero me sigan escribiendo.**

 **Bermone, ya falta menos!**

 **Nos vemos el próximo lunes!**

 **Marizpe**


	8. Día 8: Invítala a una exposición de arte

**Día 8: Invítala a una exposición de arte**

Haymitch había hablado temprano por teléfono con Effie y ella le había asegurado que ya se sentía bien, pero de todas formas él se sentía intranquilo.

― ¡Haymitch! ― lo llamó Peeta apenas abrió la puerta de la casa.

― ¡En la cocina!

― Te tengo el plan perfecto para hoy en la noche ― le dijo el chico, y junto con Katniss tomó asiento frente a él.

― No sé, creo que ya se me agotaron las oportunidades ― dijo algo desanimado.

― ¡Eh! No te rindas, anoche los vimos muy contentos a los dos, creo que vas por muy buen camino ― le dijo ella y abrió una bolsa con pan que le llevaron a su mentor, para tomar un bollo de queso.

El mentor se encogió de hombros.

― Mira tengo dos boletos para un evento privado que va a haber en la Casa Azul -el cual era un salón multiusos exclusivo- Viene un artista famoso del Capitolio, Eros Moon, es un pintor y escultor que ha tenido un gran auge en los últimos tiempos y va presentar varios de sus más famosos cuadros y esculturas. Nos invitaron a Katniss y a mí, pero la verdad es que nos fue muy bien anoche en la feria y nos vamos a volver a poner hoy a vender, además de que no soy muy fan de la obra de Eros, pero sé que Effie lo conoce y estaba muy interesada en asistir.

Él frunció los labios ― No sé nada de arte, no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea.

― Claro que es buena idea, te acabo de decir que ella tiene muchas ganas de asistir y estaba decepcionada de no haber conseguido boletos, además traje esto ― le mostró un folleto ― Aquí están algunas de las pinturas y esculturas que estarán expuestas hoy en la noche, quiero que las veas bien y te voy a interpretar cada una de ellas, de esa forma puedes sorprender a Effie con tus conocimientos de arte.

El mentor no estaba muy convencido, pero tomó el folleto y lo comenzó a ver.

― Son horribles.

― Lo mismo dije yo ― sonrió la castaña.

― Todas tienen forma de … ― inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

― Sí ― rio ella ― yo también le comenté a Peeta.

― ¡Basta ya los dos! Es arte y quizás sería bueno que tomaras algunas notas ― le sugirió rubio y le ofreció una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo.

* * *

Tenía que admitir que la idea de Peeta había sido muy buena. Effie casi lo había dejado sordo con el grito de emoción que le lanzó en el teléfono cuando él le comentó que tenía boletos para la muestra de Eros Moon.

De nuevo se puso traje y corbata, ya que el evento era de etiqueta. Se recogió el cabello en una pequeña coleta, tenía muchos años de no llevarlo así, pero recordó que las veces que se llegó a peinar así en el Capitolio, a Effie le había gustado mucho.

Pasó por ella en punto de las siete de la tarde. Ambos se sorprendieron gratamente al verse, ella traía un vestido color plata satinado que dejaba la espalda al descubierto y el cabello recogido con un prendedor de brillantitos. Él traía un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, se veía muy galante.

― ¿Vas a continuar comiéndome con la vista todo el camino, Princesa?

― Es un milagro verte vestido así y no como un mendigo como sueles estar. Tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad cuando se presenta.

―¡Vaya! Gracias por el cumplido cariño. A mí me gusta cómo se te ve el trasero en ese vestido.

― ¡Haymitch! ― le dio una palmada en el brazo.

Él la tomó de la cintura y de un giro la pegó a la pared de un negocio cercano ― Sí prefieres, podemos irnos de aquí ― le susurró al oído.

Ella rio ― Se nos va a hacer tarde ― lo empujó para alejarlo de ella ― Pero la noche es joven, quién sabe, quizás tengas suerte más tarde ― le guiñó un ojo y avanzó por delante de él, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

* * *

Llegaron a la Casa Azul, por fuera parecía una bodega de ladrillos grises y ventanas con acabado espejo que no permitían ver hacia el interior, por dentro era un recinto muy moderno que podían transformar según lo requiriera el evento. Entregaron sus pases a la anfitriona y los recibieron con copas de champagne.

Haymitch se jaló el cuello de la camisa, le molestaba usar corbata, y volteó alrededor. El lugar estaba lleno de mamparas de las cuales colgaban los cuadros y tenían pequeñas luces dirigidas hacia cada una de las pinturas, las esculturas estaban acomodadas por toda la galería. Varios meseros caminaban entre la gente ofreciendo canapés y bebidas.

Se dieron una vuelta por el lugar, había varios hombres de traje o smoking y mujeres al igual que Effie, con vestidos largos paseando por la galería, conversando y observando las pinturas.

Tal como lo había comentado con los chicos más temprano, tanto las pinturas como las esculturas que había, eran ridículas. Las pinturas consistían en líneas sin ningún sentido en las que él no podía evitar ver formas de genitales femeninos y que decir de las esculturas, todas parecían lo contrario: penes de todas formas y tamaños.

El mentor se acabó su copa de champagne y de inmediato tomó otra de una charola que traía un mesero. Iba a requerir mucho alcohol para sobrevivir esa noche y el champagne cumplía la función, aunque fuera una bebida que consideraba femenina.

Se pararon frente a un cuadro que él había visto anteriormente en el folleto que le mostró Peeta.

― Dime ¿Te gusta Haymitch? ― le preguntó la rubia sin quitar la vista de la pintura.

― Las formas son interesantes, creo que esos trazos de abajo bien definidos simbolizan la fuerza del artista y demuestra su interés en el cuerpo humano.

Ella volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él sonrió de lado ― ¿Creías que no sabía nada de arte?, aun puedo sorprenderte Princesa. Pero volviendo a tu pregunta de si me gusta… la verdad es que no.

Ella soltó una carcajada y de inmediato se cubrió la boca. Se acercó a él y le tomó el brazo ― Realmente me encantas Haymitch.

Pero él no tuvo oportunidad de disfrutar del momento o replicar su comentario porque llegó una persona indeseable.

― Me pareció escuchar la risa más hermosa y supe que pertenecía a la mujer más bella del distrito. Buenas noches señorita Trinket ― se acercó a ellos el doctor Harrison, le tomó la mano a la ex escolta y se la besó.

El mentor apretó los puños ― _De nuevo un idiota que se quiere pasar de listo_ ― pensó.

― Doctor Harrison ― hizo notar su presencia.

― Sr. Abernathy, ¿Cómo está? no lo había visto.

― _Además de idiota es ciego_ ― le dio otro trago a su champagne.

― No sabía que te gustaba la obra de Eros Moon, yo personalmente ― se colocó una mano en el pecho ― desde que tuve el placer de conocerlo en el Capitolio, me hice un gran admirador y tengo el honor de decir que me obsequió una de sus obras.

― ¿En verdad? ― preguntó ella asombrada.

― Bueno, en realidad salvé su vida ― lo dijo en un tono prepotente ― Pero qué puedo decir, para eso estamos los médicos.

― No lo sabía, me alegro que lo hicieras ― le dijo ella y volteó a ver el cuadro que estaba a su lado ― Sería una pena perder a un gran artista.

― Lo sé ― se acercó el doctor al cuadro ― Por ejemplo, en esta hermosa pieza de arte, puedes ver en sus colores estridentes, sus rotundas pinceladas y sus retorcidos trazos, una clara señal de angustia y dolor del ser humano. Supe que la pintó poco después de que falleciera su hermano.

― Te equivocas Da Vinci ― lo corrigió de inmediato Haymitch ― El cuadro al que te refieres está allá al fondo, es el de tonos rojos y amarillos. Este de aquí, en el cual sin duda aplicó pinceladas fuertes y agresivas para poder generar ese efecto de relieve en la pintura, lo hizo en honor a su madre, fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Si hubieras leído el nombre de la pintura, te habrías dado cuenta, esta titulada "Oda a mi madre".

Los aplausos de una persona a sus espaldas, los hicieron voltear, y era nada más y nada menos que el artista Eros Moon.

― Siempre es un placer conocer a mis admiradores ― le extendió la mano ― Soy Eros Moon.

― Haymitch Abernathy ― se la estrechó el mentor.

― ¡Ah! ― hizo una exclamación que sonó más a decepción ― El vencedor del segundo Vasallaje.

A Haymitch le molestaba que le recordaran sus juegos, pero decidió guardar silencio.

Eros a continuación giro para ver a la rubia ― ¡Effie! ― dijo emocionado y después se inclinó para darle un beso en cada mejilla, aunque en realidad fueron al aire, pues no se acercó lo suficiente para besarla de verdad ― ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! No sabes cómo extraño esas maravillosas fiestas que solía hacer tu familia ― después volteo a ver al doctor ― Y veo que vienes muy bien acompañada, el doctor Harrison es una finísima persona y en una ocasión salvó mi vida cuando me estaba ahogando en un restaurante.

― ¡Oh! no vengo con él, vine con …

― Pues deberías ― la interrumpió el artista ― Creo que juntos hacen una magnífica pareja.

A espaldas del artista, Haymitch apretó de nuevo los puños.

― Y ya me contó el doctor Harrison que te vas a vivir al distrito Cuatro, ¡Felicidades! ― se acercó para abrazarla ― Me da mucho gusto que dejes este horrible distrito y te vayas a disfrutar de las maravillosas playas en el Cuatro.

― Todavía no tomo una decisión, me quedan dos días y no he firmado la propuesta aún ― contestó ella y le lanzó una mirada a Haymitch, que él no supo descifrar bien.

― Cuando la señorita Trinket y yo fuimos a tomarnos un café y me contó de su propuesta, decidí ponerme en contacto con el hospital del distrito Cuatro ― comentó el doctor.

― En realidad el café lo tomamos ahí mismo en la oficina, un día que el doctor Harrison fue a recoger una papelería ― se apresuró a decir ella.

― Bueno, cómo sea ― continuó el doctor ― Pero la noticia que les tengo, es que me ofrecieron una vacante en el hospital del Cuatro, así que Effie ― volteó a verla y le tomó una mano ― si me permites llamarte así, podríamos seguir frecuentándonos allá.

― ¡Sería fabuloso! ― casi grita de la emoción Eros, se notaba de lejos que era muy amanerado ― Ustedes dos ― los agarró de los brazos y los pegó ― Hacen una magnífica pareja.

El mentor estaba que echaba humo, pues esto confirmaba lo que más temía, Effie se iba a ir al distrito Cuatro. Se volteó para marcharse sin despedirse.

― ¡Haymitch espera! ― lo llamó la rubia, pero él continuo su camino hacia la salida. Ella apresuró el paso y lo tomó del brazo ― ¡Espera!

― ¿Para qué? ¿Ya lo tienes todo decidido no? ― le habló en forma brusca.

Ella solo volteó a su alrededor para ver que varias personas ya los estaban observando ― Por favor baja la voz, vamos a conversar en otro lado.

― Ya no tiene caso Princesa ― le dijo él ― Que te vaya muy bien con tu doctorcito en el Cuatro y sigas disfrutando de esta muestra ridícula de arte llena de pinturas de vaginas y esculturas de penes.

A su alrededor varias personas hacían exclamaciones y comentarios sobre lo grosero que se estaba comportando

El doctor Harrison de inmediato llegó al lado de Effie ― ¿Está todo bien?

Pero el mentor ya no aguantó más y salió de prisa del lugar.

Cuando llegó a su casa, arrojó la corbata sobre la mesa de la cocina, ésta se la había quitado apenas puso un pie afuera de la galería. Abrió el gabinete donde guardaba su licor y maldijo para sí mismo, pues solo le quedaba una botella, pero ya mañana tendría tiempo de comprar más, por lo pronto esa sería suficiente para ahogar el mal rato que había pasado y aceptar la idea de que Effie se iba del distrito.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno pues parece que nuestro querido Haymitch ya tiró la toalla, o ustedes que opinan que debería hacer?**

 **El próximo capítulo ya comencé a escribirlo y va a ser clasificación T, y no saben lo que me costó para no hacerlo clasificación M, los que ya ha leído mis otras historias hayffie, saben que todas son M. Pero bueno si a ustedes solo les gusta leer K, no hay problema, no va a haber nada demasiado explícito y pueden leer el capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **Y de nuevo muchas gracias a todas las personas que semana a semana siguen esta historia y también muchas gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme su review, saben que son importantes para mí.**

 **Bermone, solo dos capítulos más, creo que debí decirte que iba a ser regalo del día del amor y la amistad que es el 14 de febrero, en lugar de regalo de navidad. jajajaja**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	9. Día 9: Acepta su invitación a cenar

**Día 9: Acepta su invitación a cenar**

Al día siguiente, Katniss y Peeta encontraron a su mentor acostado en el sillón de su sala agarrando fuertemente una botella vacía de whiskey contra su pecho. No traía los zapatos puestos, la camisa tenía desabrochados los primeros botones y estaba por fuera del pantalón.

El golpe de un cojín en su rostro lo despertó y como solía pasar cuando era despertado tan bruscamente, se lanzó al frente blandiendo la botella vacía que tenía en la mano como si fuera una espada.

― ¿Quieres calmarte? ― le dijo la chica ― Solo somos nosotros.

― ¿Y por qué diablos me despertaron así?

― Tú lo sabes, no podíamos arriesgarnos a uno de tus ataques ― señaló el rubio la botella que aún sostenía su mentor en la mano.

Haymitch colocó la botella en la mesa de centro y se pasó una mano por el rostro ― ¿Qué quieren?

― Saber cómo te fue anoche, pero a decir por tu aspecto, no creo que muy bien ― la castaña arrugó la nariz ante el fuerte olor a alcohol que despedía.

― Se acabó.

― ¿Cómo que se acabó? ― preguntó Peeta.

― Lo que dije, se acabó ― salió de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina y los chicos se fueron tras de él ― Ya no me interesan sus ridículas propuestas de citas, ella ya tomó una decisión y se larga al Cuatro y yo no soy nadie para impedírselo ― prendió su cafetera y después abrió el gabinete donde guardaba el licor, pero recordó que se había tomado la última botella la noche anterior, así que lo cerró de un fuerte portazo.

― Cálmate Haymitch, a nosotros no nos ha comentado nada, quizás malinterpretaste las cosas ― le dijo Peeta.

― Se va y punto. Ya no voy a continuar como su estúpido invitándola a salir cuando está claro que ella tiene su decisión tomada. Y ahora si me disculpan, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como cambiarme esta ridícula ropa y salir a comprar más alcohol ― salió de la cocina molesto dejando desconcertados a los chicos.

* * *

Más tarde cuando regresó a la Aldea de los Vencedores, con una gran bolsa de papel llena de botellas y se acercó a su casa, se sorprendió al ver a Effie sentada en los escalones de su entrada.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Princesa? ¿No deberías estar empacando todas tus cosas para largarte de una vez por todas de este … cómo lo llamo el idiota ese … ah sí, horrible distrito?

― ¡Lenguaje! ― se puso de pie ― No entiendo por qué estás tan a la defensiva conmigo, cuando soy yo la que debería de estar molesta después de la escena que armaste anoche en la galería. ¡Qué vergüenza!

― No te preocupes cariño ― pasó a su lado para abrir la puerta de su casa ― muy pronto ya no me vas a ver y ya no volverás a pasar vergüenzas de que te vean conmigo.

― No cambies mis palabras Haymitch ― lo siguió al interior de su casa hasta la cocina ― Nunca dije que me diera vergüenza que me vieran contigo, bueno excepto las veces en el Capitolio en las que te estabas cayendo de borracho, pero ahora no es el caso. ¡Me dejaste sola anoche!

― Yo no te vi muy sola que digamos ― tomó un vaso de la mesa y se lo acercó a la nariz para olerlo y saber si estaba limpio, se encogió de hombros y se sirvió whiskey de una botella que acababa de abrir.

― Si te refieres a Harry…

― ¿Harry? ― la interrumpió ― No más doctor Harrison, bien, veo que va progresando su relación, además lo dejó en claro que podrían continuar viéndose una vez que los dos se muden al Cuatro.

― No seas ridículo, no me interesa Harry ― sacudió la cabeza ― o el doctor Harrison, jamás me ha interesado.

― ¿Se aclaraste anoche cuando te trajo de regreso a tu casa?

― ¡Tomé un taxi!, regresé sola porque mi acompañante, con que el me interesaba volver a mi casa ― remarcó las palabras ― me dejó sola.

Él se quedó con el vaso en los labios cuando escuchó sus palabras y volteó a verla, ¿En verdad habría querido pasar la noche con él?

Ella se hizo el cabello para atrás del hombro ― Me gustaría que fueras hoy en la noche a cenar a mi casa, aunque no te lo merezcas después de tu deplorable comportamiento de anoche, pero si gustas…

― De acuerdo, iré en la noche ― se apresuró a contestarle él.

― Muy bien, te espero en punto de las ocho de la noche, espero no llegues tarde.

* * *

Haymitch se bañó y se puso ropa limpia. Toda la tarde había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la invitación a cenar que le había hecho su ex escolta, pero concluyó que quizás lo que ella deseaba era una despedida.

Solo pasaban tres minutos después de las ocho cuando ya se encontraba tocando en la puerta de su vecina. Escuchó el sonido de sus tacones y después de un momento le abrió.

― Buenas noches Haymitch ― se hizo a un lado para que él entrara.

Si su plan de esa noche era provocarlo, lo estaba logrando, Effie traía el cabello suelto y vestía un muy corto vestido negro de tirantes y gran escote, que apenas le cubría el trasero. Sabía perfectamente que a él le encantaban su cuerpo y ese vestido no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Ella se dirigió hacia el comedor moviendo demás las caderas ― ¿Vienes? ― volteó a verlo sobre su hombro ― ¿O te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche?

El mentor se relamió los labios y la siguió.

Effie había cubierto la mesa de su comedor con un elegante mantel, además había colocado flores y velas al centro. La poca luz tornaba el ambiente más romántico.

― Toma asiento, ahorita te traigo algo de beber.

Él la siguió con la mirada mientras desaparecía en la cocina, se desabrochó un botón más de la camisa y se dobló las mangas, sentía calor y sabía que no era porque la casa se sintiera caliente, era debido a sus pensamientos que lo traicionaban, deseaba tirar todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y tomarla ahí mismo.

― ¿Todo bien? ― le preguntó ella cuando colocó un vaso de whiskey frente a él.

― Por supuesto Princesa ― contestó al tiempo que trató de ajustarse el pantalón que le molestaba de la entrepierna.

― Espero que te guste la cena, Peeta me pasó la receta.

― Entonces no debo preocuparme de que vayas a envenenarme.

― Muy gracioso ― le hizo un gesto y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino rosado ― Anoche… las pinturas si tenían forma de vagina.

Rieron los dos.

― No puedo creer que lo dijeras en voz alta, pero creo que era lo que todos los presentes pensábamos ― rio.

― Y no olvides las esculturas en forma de penes ― sonrió él ― tu amigo es un reprimido.

Volvieron a reír.

El resto de la noche la pasaron recordando anécdotas, riendo y también coqueteando entre ellos.

― ¡Vaya! Sobreviví a la cena y yo que pensaba que no sabías ni guisar un huevo, Princesa.

― Yo también te puedo sorprender ― le guiñó un ojo cuando se agachó para tomar su plato vacío, asegurándose de que él tuviera una buena vista de su escote.

Desapareció en la cocina y más tarde regresó con dos copas con helado de vainilla, los había adornado con jarabe de chocolate y un corazón de nuez arriba.

― Tengo que admitir que eché a perder un pay de manzana que metí a hornear más temprano, pero al menos quedó el helado ― colocó una copa frente a él ― Olvidé las cucharas, ahorita vuelvo.

Haymitch no aguantó más, cuando Effie regresó al comedor con las cucharas, se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente. Ella respondió al beso de inmediato y pasó los brazos por su cuello, dejando caer al piso los cubiertos.

Él la llevó hasta la pared más cercana sin dejar de besarla y ella lo abrazó por la cintura con sus piernas.

― ¡Dios cómo extrañaba esto! ― dijo ella cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello.

El acto fue pasional, aunque vergonzosamente rápido para los dos.

― Vamos a mi habitación ― le susurró con la voz agitada al oído cuando él todavía tenía el rostro enterrado en su cuello.

En la recámara se tomaron el tiempo para terminar de desvestirse uno al otro y por primera vez en todos los años que tenían acostándose juntos, hicieron el amor.

Él besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, era como si quisiera grabárselo a fuego en la memoria, para poder recordarla cuando ella se fuera.

Cuando terminaron, continuaron besándose por un rato. Effie suspiró y comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos, entonces Haymitch tomó eso como su señal para marcharse. Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

― ¿Qué haces? ― le preguntó ella medio adormilada y se apoyó en un codo.

Al mentor lo sorprendió la pregunta ― Me voy, nunca hemos dormido juntos después de esto y para qué empezar ahora si vas a marcharte.

― Jamás habíamos hecho esto antes ― señalo la cama y él supo lo que ella quería decir, esa vez había sido diferente ― No puedo creer que te marches así como así, además aún no he firmado nada.

― ¿Y qué caso tiene? ¿ Acaso vas a cambiar de opinión, eh?

― Tengo dos años viviendo en este distrito ― se paró y se colocó una bata para cubrirse ― Y jamás demostraste tener ningún interés en mí.

― Sí, bueno tú tampoco.

― ¡Claro que lo hice! ― lo empujó en el pecho con un dedo acusatorio ― ¡Pero siempre estuviste muy distraído o muy borracho para notarlo! Y ahora que se me presenta otra oportunidad de trabajo en otro distrito comienzas por fin a mostrar interés.

― Tengo más de una semana cortejándote, haciendo cosas ridículas que jamás había hecho en mi vida.

― Sí, ya lo había notado, por eso a pesar de tus insultos, tus flores venenosas, que arruinaras la noche de películas, me vomitaras encima, me llamaras gorda, me hicieras pasar un mal rato en el restaurante, hicieras que me subiera a juegos que me marearon en la feria y me abandonaras en la Galería ― enumeró con los dedos ― Deseaba seguir saliendo contigo… pero yo quiero que estés cien por ciento seguro de que quieres esto ― los señaló a los dos ― Y no te vayas a arrepentir después, si decido quedarme.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello ― Princesa yo…

― Cuando estés seguro de qué es lo que quieres, mejor dicho, cuando estés seguro de que me quieres a mí, ve por mí al distrito Cuatro ― y dicho esto le cerró la puerta de la recámara en las narices.

Le tocó varias veces, pero ella ya no respondió y decidió irse a su casa. La conocía muy bien y sabía que cuando Effie estaba molesta y se encerraba en una habitación, no había poder humano que la sacara de ahí hasta que ella se calmaba.

Regresó a su casa y de forma automática se dirigió a la cocina a servirse un trago, pero su mente no estaba ahí, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Effie. ¿Ella lo quería de verdad? Vivían peleándose, pero eso era parte del encanto. ¿Él quería a Effie?

Esa sería una larga noche, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que la necesitaba en su vida.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Este fue el penúltimo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué creen que deba hacer Haymitch ahora?**

 **Actualmente estoy publicando otra historia Hayffie que los invito a leer, se llama El circo de la esperanza, esta historia es mitad Hayffie y mitad Everlark (pero créanme que tiene suficiente hayffie si es lo que les gusta, solo denle una oportunidad a los primeros capítulos) y la actualizo todos los viernes. Si no la han leído aun, espero que le den una oportunidad y me dejen un comentario.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por sus reviews, saben que son importantes para mí, y si no me han escrito aún, los invito a hacerlo en este penúltimo capítulo y darme su opinión o sugerencias.**

 **Ya estamos a un capítulo de terminar esta historia, ¿les gustaría que publicara una nueva historia hayffie?**

 **Bermone, ya casi amiga, solo queda un capitulo más!**

 **cuídense mucho y nos vemos el próximo lunes!**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


	10. Día 10: Quédate conmigo

**Día 10: Quédate conmigo**

Haymitch casi no había dormido durante toda la noche pensando en lo que tenía que hacer para detener a Effie y que no firmara la propuesta. Había pensado interceptarla antes de que ella saliera al trabajo, pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio el reloj. maldijo― ¡Diablos! ― eran las diez de la mañana, su vecina hacía más de una hora que habría salido hacia el trabajo.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, pensando que tendría que hacer.

Tomó un baño, se vistió rápido y salió decidido a efectuar una serie de cosas que debió hacer los días anteriores.

Primero se dirigió a la florería que estaba cerca de la panadería y encargó que le hicieran un enorme ramo de flores, pasaría a recogerlo más tarde.

En segundo lugar, fue una tienda de música y películas y le pidió al encargado que le indicara donde tenía los estrenos más recientes de películas románticas. Tragándose su orgullo le preguntó a una chica que estaba a su lado eligiendo varios títulos, cuál película le recomendaba y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el video que le ofreció y lo pagó de inmediato.

Después se dirigió a la tienda de ropa a la que había acompañado a Effie la semana anterior. Tuvo que ignorar las miradas asesinas que le lanzaron las dependientas del lugar en cuanto lo vieron entrar, pero las mujeres quedaron satisfechas con la compra que él hizo, pidió el vestido rojo que tanto le había gustado a él como lo lucía la rubia y los zapatos de tacón que le iban a juego. Se los envolvieron en una gran caja rosa con un lazo negro muy elegante.

Cuando salió de ahí se dirigió a la panadería Mellark.

Sonó la campanilla de la puerta cuando la abrió. Peeta voleó a ver el reloj en la pared ― Buenas tardes Haymitch ― pasaban de las doce por unos minutos.

― Chico necesito que me cuides esto por un momento.

Peeta frunció el ceño ― ¿Qué es? ― preguntó al tiempo que salió Katniss por las puertas que daban a la cocina.

― ¿Qué es qué? ― preguntó la castaña ― Hola Haymitch ― saludó a su mentor.

― ¿Pueden dejar de hacer preguntas y simplemente guardar esto?

― No si no nos dices qué es ― dijo la chica y se cruzó de brazos

― Son un par de mocosos metiches ― no podía evitar tratarlos como a unos chiquillos, aunque ambos eran mayores de edad y habían tenido que madurar más deprisa después de todo lo vivido ― Son un vestido y unos zapatos que le habían gustado a Effie la vez que la acompañé a ver ropa la semana pasada y una película.

― ¿Se va a quedar? Supimos que fuiste a su casa ayer en la noche, ¿pudiste convencerla? ― le preguntó el rubio.

― No lo sé, anoche discutimos para variar, así que voy a intentar algo más.

Estaba decidido, aunque Effie firmara ese mismo día la propuesta de trabajo, él no iba a permitir que se fuera del distrito, así tuviera que secuestrarla en la estación del tren.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó Katniss.

― No seas chismosa Preciosa, no va contigo. Y dejen ya de quitarme el tiempo, tengo varias cosas que hacer todavía ― cuando estaba en la puerta se volteó hacia Peeta ― Chico, ¿crees que puedas prepararme un pay de manzana? Paso por él en un rato más.

― Sin problema, acabo de meter al horno algunos, lo tendrás listo.

Salió de la panadería y se dirigió al restaurante de Sae, como era temprano, le tocó ver a la dueña al frente de la caja.

― ¡Qué milagro verte por aquí muchacho! ― lo saludó la mujer, no importaba que ya tuviera más de cuarenta años, Sae siempre se dirigía a él de la misma forma, lo conocía desde que era un niño siempre cubierto de tierra, jugando en las calles de la Veta.

― ¡Qué tal Sae! ― le devolvió el saludo ― Quiero hacerte un pedido para llevar.

― ¿Algo en particular?

― Prepárame dos especiales por favor.

― Por supuesto, ¿Algo más? A tu chica le encanta la ensalada de la casa que preparamos aquí.

― ¿Qué chica?

La mujer solo tuvo que levantar una ceja.

― Sí como sea, incluye eso también, paso por la comida en media hora.

― No te preocupes. ¡Me saludas a Effie! ― le dijo antes de que él saliera por la puerta.

A continuación, se fue a las instalaciones de la feria, había muy poca gente debido a la hora. Se fue directo al juego para medir fuerzas y le pagó al encargado, de nuevo no le costó mucho ganar, de un solo golpe con el mazo se escuchó la campana, pero en esta ocasión en lugar del vale por dos cervezas, eligió un gran oso de peluche color café que le había gustado a Effie.

De nuevo se tragó su orgullo y regresó a la panadería.

Esta vez era Katniss la que estaba al frente en el mostrador y la chica no pudo ocultar su sonrisa burlona en cuanto lo vio con el gran oso― Tu pay ya está listo, ¡Peeta! ― lo llamó en voz alta ― ¡Ya llegó Haymitch!

El mentor volteó a ver su reloj, sabía que su ex escolta iba a su casa a comer a las dos de la tarde, eso le daba treinta minutos de margen para tener todo listo.

El joven panadero salió tras las puertas de la cocina con una caja que traía impreso el logo de "Panadería Mellark" y le había colocado también un lazo encima de color rojo.

― Listo Haymitch ― colocó el pay sobre el mostrador ― ¡Wow! ― dijo en cuanto vio el oso ― Veo que esta vez vas en grande ― tampoco pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

― ¡Basta ustedes dos! sé que se están burlando. Muy bien ríanse lo que quieran.

Soltaron la carcajada los dos.

― Pero les aviso que necesito que ustedes me ayuden a llevar estas cosas a la Aldea de los Vencedores ― volteó de nuevo a ver su reloj ― ¡Ya!

― Sin problema ― respondió el rubio al tiempo que se quitaba el delantal ― ¡John! Llamó al joven que los ayudaba en la panadería.

El muchacho se asomó por la puerta de la cocina ― Dime.

― ¿Puedes cubrirnos un momento por favor?

― Con gusto.

― Perfecto ― dijo Haymitch ― le entregó el oso a Peeta, el cual era enorme y le llegaba a la cintura al chico ― Tú llevas eso y Preciosa, tú toma la caja de la boutique, yo me llevaré el pay y la película, todavía tenemos que pasar a recoger otras cosas en el camino.

Caminaron hasta la florería, donde los chicos intercambiaron una mirada, antes que su mentor ingresara y saliera con un gran ramo de flores, el cual colocó sobre la caja de traía Katniss en las manos.

― ¡Eh! ― protestó ella.

― Calma, no son muy pesadas y todavía tengo que pasar con Sae a recoger la comida que encargué.

Cuando tuvieron todo, caminaron juntos a la Aldea de los vencedores.

Peeta traía cargado el oso en su espalda y los sujetaba de los brazos sobre sus hombros, el peluche era algo pesado ― ¿Dónde vas a poner todo esto?

― ¿Tienes todavía la copia de la llave de la casa de Effie?

― Sí.

― Bien, vamos a su casa.

Sabía que estaba invadiendo la casa de su vecina sin su permiso, pero quería sorprenderla y temía que, si la invitaba a la suya, ella se rehusara a ir.

Se tomó la libertad de colocar el oso sentado en un sillón de la sala, el ramo de flores sobre la mesa de centro junto con la caja de ropa y la película. Sobre la mesa del comedor colocó la bolsa de comida de Sae y el pay de manzana.

Los chicos se fueron y lo dejaron solo.

* * *

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta principal, después el inconfundible sonido de sus tacones al entrar.

― ¡Haymitch! ― se llevó una mano al pecho en cuanto lo vio parado en medio de su sala ― Me asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí?

― No voy a dejar que te vayas a ningún lado Effie.

Ella recorrió el lugar lentamente con la mirada, observando los obsequios que él había llevado. Se acercó al sillón y acarició el oso, después tomó las flores de la mesa.

― Las compré en la florería, son inofensivas ― dijo él de inmediato.

Ella las olió y las volvió a colocar en su lugar, junto a la caja rosa de la boutique y el video.

― ¿Para qué trajiste todo esto? ― le preguntó.

― Anoche me dijiste que tenía que estar seguro de lo que quería y si de algo estoy seguro es de que te quiero a mi lado.

A ella se le comenzaron a poner rojos los ojos.

― Haymitch…

― Mira, sé que no soy el mejor para expresar lo que siento con palabras y siento mucho que todos estos días no salieran como yo lo esperaba, pero quería demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí. Esto que ves aquí ― señaló a su alrededor ― es para que veas que sí pongo atención a lo que te gusta, que estoy dispuesto a hacer las cosas mejor de ahora en adelante.

A ella se le salieron algunas lágrimas ― Haymitch… ― intentó hablar de nuevo, pero él de la interrumpió otra vez.

― Lo que te estoy pidiendo es una oportunidad, ¿Sí? No me importa que hayas firmado y que tenga que ir a discutir con quien sea para que te devuelvan tu puesto de trabajo aquí, pero no quiero que te vayas.

― ¡Haymitch! ― esta vez le habló más fuerte ― ¿Ya me vas a dejar hablar?

― Aunque no quiera, tú te la pasas hablando Princesa y es imposible hacerte callar ― cerró los ojos por un breve instante y frunció la nariz ― Lo siento no quise decir eso, es la costumbre.

― No firmé.

― ¿Qué?

― No pude firmar ― se acercó más a él ― No quiero dejar a los chicos, pero lo más importante es que no quiero dejarte a ti. Y sí, sé que a veces puedes es un bruto, necio, testarudo y hablas sin pensar, y todavía tienes un gran problema con la bebida, pero…

― ¿Vas a continuar con tus insultos?

― Te amo grandísimo tonto.

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

Ella colocó las manos sobre su pecho ― Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace tanto tiempo… ― lo miraba con sus intensos ojos azules ― Pero no estaba segura de que tú sintieras algo por mí y ya me estaba dando por vencida.

― No te des por vencida ― colocó sus manos sobre las de ella ― Yo… yo también… ― le costaba decir la palabra.

― Lo sé, ahora lo sé.

Él la tomó del rostro y limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares, después se inclinó y la besó. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, juntaron sus frentes ― Múdate conmigo ― le susurró él sobre sus labios.

― ¿Estás seguro? Vamos a pelear todo el tiempo.

― Sería aburrido si no lo hiciéramos.

― De acuerdo ― respondió ella antes de que se besaran de nuevo.

FIN

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ya llegamos al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Varios de ustedes me pidieron que escribiera un nuevo hayffie y ya tengo varias ideas, así que espero poder empezar a publicar dentro de poco.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios.** **Y si no me han escrito nada aún, espero que se animen en este capítulo final.**

 **Actualmente estoy publicando otra historia hayffie, pero también es everlark e involucra al resto de los vencedores. Los invito a leerla, se llama: El circo de la esperanza.**

 **También los invito pasarse por mis otras historias, todas son hayffie, y si lo hacen espero que me den su opinión.**

 **Bermone, esto me llevó como dos meses terminarlo, pero bueno, sirvió de regalo de navidad y de la amistad que se celebra mañana.**

 **¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!**

 **saludos**

 **Marizpe**


End file.
